Another Tezuka?
by Guardian Angel Gabriel
Summary: Ryuzaki Taki is a tensai. Her twin sister is Sakuno. Hasn't been going to SG for a while. Will Seigaku be ready to take her back. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own Prince Of Tennis or any of it's characters. This goes for the rest of the chapters to come.

Coming Back

It was a quiet day at Seigaku. The tennis club was having a practice with other schools coming by to hang around as well. The regulars on the team were having their monthly ranking. "It's been so long since I've been here." A girl stated as she followed her friend towards the courts.

"That's true it was about three years now isn't it." Another girl said as they saw the crowed of people.

"It seems that it never fails to draw attention." A voice said and the two girls smiled.

"That's so true." Another girl said and they walked passed some spectatores from the school and paused at the open gate.

"It's been a while Obasan." The third girl said when Ryusaki Sumire looked up from the data Inui had given her. The woman had dropped the notebook which startaled everyone to looked at her even the regular's that where playing paused.

"Nee-san!" Sakuno shouted dropping her racquet and locked herself onto the girl.

"Sakuno don't call me that I'm just older then you by an hour." The girl said and Sumire got up and hugged the girl. When they let go of her the girl walked over to Tezuka, Oishi and Eiji placing a kiss on each of them when they bent down for her. "Missed you guys." She said and then walked up to Fuji and hugged him as he hugged her back. "Long time no see Senpai."

"Aka-chan is looking a little warn from when I last saw you." Fuji said and then smiled. "Aka we'll have to talk later when we finish our matches. Oba-chan lets finish this." He said and their coach nodded.

The girl watched with great interest. "It's no wonder our guys can't beat them just look at them." Kori the first girl said and crossed her arms.

"Just look at Momoshiro with those smashes no wonder Akira hated playing against him." Sora said as she recalled her brother telling her about Momo-chan.

"Well at least you didn't have you brother mumbling about a 1st year 24/7." Mizu said as she recalled Ibu just that morning as they headed for school.

"Taki close your eyes for a while you're going to get a headache if you watch the rest of the matches they are just getting started." Sumire said and the girl who had approched the guys did as she had said.

"Sora take a look at the player in court 3. Akira also hated Kaidoh Kauru's Boomrang Snake." Taki said as everyone around them looked at Kaidoh who did the move as the girl had said. "By the way Obasan I'm coming back." She said and all the guys on the courts screwed up even Tezuka and Fuji.

"And we're coming with her." The other three said all the students watching the matches looked at them in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

What! No Way!

"Are they out of their minds." Some of the sophmores said and Sumire got out of her seat.

"Would you like to tell me why you finally desided to come back?" She said and the students that were watching were shocked.

"I missed being home Obasan." The girl with her eyes closed said, "Plus your girls have to be trained and brought to the nationals as well." She said and Sumire smiled.

"Girls grab your racquets and go to the ajoining court. Ryuzaki, Kamio, Ibu, and Kamia go and get changed. I want to see what the coachs of the Fudomine Girls team can do." She said and the four left to get changed. "Guys as from what I saw the ranking is still the same. But this time around I'm going to let there be ten members on the Regulars team." She said and then smiled. "Your tenth member will not be called upon unless we have no choice." She said, then the four girls came back out. "Taki I would have thought that you and Sakuno would have the same build." She said looking the girl over.

"Nee-san is smaller then even Ryoma." Sakuno said and the girl looked at her.

"We'll have to cut your hair so that you can pass for being a guy in the next ternament." Sumire said and the guys looked stunned at her. "Taki can't play for the girls team she's to good. She'll help coach it but will be on the guys team." She said and the three other girls handed sweatbands to Taki. "The reast of you get back to practice the ranking is done with." She said and the guys went back to practicing. Suddenly the Fudomine regulars came storming into the tennis court. Akira looked more pissed off then ever.

"Give back my sister and girlfriend." Akira demanded.

"Give me back my sister and my girlfriend." Shinji muttered.

"Give me back my girlfriend." Uchimura said.

"Give me back my team capain and coaches." Ann said standing in front of her brother who wasn't really there to do anything.

"Isn't Ann your girlfriend." Momo and Kaidoh said looking at Kamio.

"Are you nuts if he even thinks of touching my sister he is a dead man." Tachibana Kippei said and then pointed at Taki who was putting the sweatbands on. "That's Kamio's girlfriend." He said and then they noticed the Seigaku Regular's uniform on the girl.

"NO!" Kamio shouted when he saw the uniform. "Taki get back into the changing room and change." He demanded and she came up to him.

"Sumimasen Akira. This is the only way I'll be able to play." She said and kissed his cheek. "So you better get better I want to have a match against you guys someday." She said and hugged him.

"Alright Taki. Just take care of yourself." Akira said, Momo and Kaidoh looked surpried at him.

"You're just going to let her go?" Momo said.

"You never do anything calm." Kaidoh said and Akira looked at them.

"She calms me sorry to say." He said and then Taki took a ball out form behind her and smiled.

"Kikumaru-senpai." She said and then the ball went sailing towards him. He walked towards the court the girls were to work in. "I have to go." she said and ran after Eiji, who was going to help them with the girls since he was taking a break from working with the guys since he had just faced Ryoma.

"Sumimasen Koi, Oniisan we're going to transfer and stay with her as well." The other girls said and went after their friend and the rest of the girls in at tennis club did as well.

"No this can't be happening." Ann said as she was fuming. "We don't have a coach or team captain."

"Calm down Imoto." Kippei said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "You have to take that role on now." He said and she pouted.

"Oba-san why couldn't nee-san play at Fudomine?" Sakuno said and the guys looked at the guys from Fudomine.

"Because it would be like putting her in nercery all over again." Sumire said and the guys nodded. "Sakuno your nee-san may be a 1st year like you but she plays just like Ryoma. Also since she's so small she was never treated like other players. She was babied untill her apponents got a taste of her playing." She said then heard the girls all shout and they went running.

"Sumimasen, Sumimasen…Itai… Sumimasen...Itai…" They all heard Eiji shout and they all went to see what the hell had happened.

"Kikumaru-senpia no baka." Taki said flat on her back with Eiji on his back on her.

"Itai…Itai." Eiji whined and Oishi came up to them. "Sumimasen…Itai…" he said and tears came down he face. "Itai…Itai…"

"Eiji?" The others all said and then noticed that his arm was bent in a weird way even for him.

"Itai… Itai…" Taki said sitting up and rubbed her head were Eiji's racquet hit her when they fell.

"Well isn't this a predicament it looks like the Golden Pair will have to sit the next ternament out." Sumire said and everyone looked at her shocked.

"Oishi?" Eiji said and looked at him in consern.

"It's stupid Eiji." Oishi said and then Eiji noticed the bandage on his partner's right wrist.

"Oishi!" Eiji shouted and then whinced at the pain in his arm. "Itai."

"Baka." Taki said and got up. That's when she noticed that her racquet had shattered into the ref's seat. "Kuso." She said and noticed that she had a cut on her forhead. "Kuso." She said and then whiped the blood off with her wrist band and then went to get her spare racquet.

"Well it looks like Kaidoh and Inui will be our 2nd double, Momo singles three, Takashi singles two, Fuji singles one, and Ryoma you will be our spare." She said and they nodded.

"But shoulden't Takashi and Fuji be the 1st doubles." Some of the guys said but she shook her head. "Why not? It would give Ryoma a spot at the singles as well as captain Tezuka."

"Because Tezuka is going to be one of the doubles." She said as Tezuka went up behind Taki and placed his hand onto her head.

"How many fingers are there Ryuzaki?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Baka Tezuka-senpai ni (two)." She said and took the towel he had handing over his shoulder. She placed it on her face then leaned onto him. "Kokuhyo suru (damn)." She said and he just looked down at her.

"You know its two but you see four don't you." He said and she nodded her head.

"That will be the pair for the doubles one." Sumire said and all the girls fell over except for the three from the other school.

"But but but Tezuka-senpai can't. He can't play doubles. He's too good to be partnered with anyone. Especially her." Some of the girls said and Taki balled her fist but Tezuka was the one who spoke up.

"Shut the hell up. You haven't seen her play and you don't know her. She is one of the best. You all had douts about Echizen and then you were shocked when he played. So don't judge her just because she's smaller." He said and knelt down so he was looking her face to face. He moved the towle and lifted her chin up a bit.

"Aka won ten consecutive games at the age of eight." Fuji said remembering being there for her then. "And if I have been hearing things correct was recruted to join the ternament in Wimbolden." He said and she lowered her head.

"Nee-san did you go?" Sakuno asked and Taki shook her head.

"What!" Everyone shouted even her friends and old school mates.

"I didn't go." She said and then looked Tezuka in the eyes. "I hadn't played in so long that I said no." She said and noticed that Tezuka was examining her scrape on her head. "As you can see I was so out of sync with Kikumaru-senpai that we both got hurt."

"It wasn't that. He got injured playing Echizen. And you both are acrobatics and haven't played on the same side since you left. Three year make a difference especially when you both have evolved over the years." Tezuka said then sat down in front of her.

"Hoi that's true Taki so don't think anything about it." Eiji said and leaned onto Oishi.

"Baka you should have said something." She said and then shook her head and then felt light headed. With a blink of an eye Kamio had grabbed onto her and ran her over to the sink were he turned on the tap then placed her head under it as she threw up.

"We warned up this morning not to do this since you played with us in practice." Kamio said and she grabbed his head then sprade the water at him. "Oh you little." He said and dropped her. She landed on her feet and flicked her head back.

"I don't see it." Kaidoh and Momo said watching the two. "They act like brother and sister."

"Really since I am his sister." Sora said and they looked at her. "We just leave each other alone most of the time since he is older by a year." She said, and then she went up to them handing her brother a towle she had with her.

"Every one is dismissed." Tezuka said and all the other students' disperes as the regulars got their things together. He looked over at Taki and shook his head. 'How am I going to play with her? It's been so long since I played doubles.' With that thought Taki seemed to pick it up and smiled.

"Tezuka-senpai if you don't mind I'd like to play with you for a while to get me back into the rythem." She said and they all smiled at her use of Kamio's word.

"You've been hanging around Kamio-senpai to long nee-san." Sakuno said as they all laughed except for Taki who didn't look to happy.

"Well it's not like she didn't have a choice since they both are in charge of maintaining the club room." Ann said and then rememberd, "By the way Taki I need the key to the room since I'll have to take care of the girls side from now on." She said and Taki looked at Kamio.

"I don't have one." She said and they all looked at her except for the guys from Fudomine.

"What do you mean you don't have one. How the hell did you open up then when the guys weren't there?" Ann said as Taki rolled her shoulders.

"Akira and Kippei were always there when I got to the room. Or else I pass them in the halls at school or on the streets and tell them where I'm headed. They lend me their keys or come and open it for me." She said and then went up beside Tezuka. She looked him up and down then started jumping up and down like Echizen does when he plays.

"Ryozaki, how hevey are you now?" Tezuka asked and all the guys gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind?" They said and Taki tilted her head and smiled at him.

"85 lbs." She said and the other girls looked at her as if she was out of her mind.

"No you can't be. With the ammount that you eat." Her friends said and she smiled.

"I am." She said and they all went into the changing room to find a scale. "See." She said and they all were serprised that she was actually only 80 lbs. "Gomen I ment 80 lbs."

"But how?" all the students from Fudomine said and she pointed at Kamio.

"Me what do you mean me?" He said and she shook her head.

"Get out my binder." She said and he did. "My training schedule." She said and they all took a look at it.

"It's the exact same as all the guys here except put all together." Inui said and looked amazed at her. "When did you find the time for all that?"

"I didn't have to go to class unless it was a test so." She said and then looked at the time. "Tezuka-senpai you have someone waiting for you." She said when she noticed a girl looking at him from the door.

"Kuso." He whispered. "Sei I'm sorry I can't take you home today. I've got to practice for the ternamet we have in two days." He said to the girl and she looked like she was going to cry.

"What the hell is she crying about." Taki said and they all looked at her even Sei. "She was sucking face with another guy in the school when we came trough the gates this afternoon." She said and Sei gasped and glared at her. "You're not that good of an actor like Kikumaru-senpai is." She said then the girl came storming up to her and slapped her.

"You bitch mind your own busness." Sei said Taki cracked her neck.

"Looks like you've got a bit of a temper." She said and then cracked her jaw. "And just to tell you, not many girls are going to like the fact that you were two timing Tezuka-senpai." She said and then walked passed all of them. Then she looked at the time again and her cell phone rang. "Kuso." She said running back over to Kamio. "Gomen I foregot about it. Come to Seigaku Highschool and to the tennis courts in the back. Gomen I know that but I can't leave just yet. But otosan… Hai… hai…hai…" She said then closed her eyes. "No…Hai…no…hai." She said and then hung up and sat down on the floor while the others looked at her.

"What happened?" They all said and she hung her head.

"He found out about the test I failed." She said and the guys from her school fell over.

"You failed a test?" Tezuka said and she got her bag and handed him the test they were allowed to take home. "I'm thinking your teacher will reconsider when she gets back." He said and they all looked at him. "You did have a sub that day didn't you." He said and she nodded. "You're teacher will see that your answers would have been all right excecept that you had unfortunately had them one number off." He said and she rolled her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter he's on his way here. If I fail any more tests I loose all my privlages and all my Tennis equipment and clothing will be taken away." She said and her sisters looked at her as if she was oout of her mind.

"Otosan wouldn't really do that would he nee-san?" Sakuno said and her twin nodded.

"You've been living with Oba-san that you haven't had to face his wrath lately." Taki said and then a car pulled up to the school and a man came stomping their way.

"Otosan." Sakuno said and jumped onto her dad.

"Sakuno." He said hugging her then placed a kiss on her head then put her down. "Taki I've got though the test your teacher faxed me." He said and she looked up at him as she sat there. "You should have known better but if you make another mistake like that again that's it." He said and she nodded. " Oka-san." He said looking at Sumire and then hugged her as well. "It's been a long time. I hope that Sakuno has been a good girl." He said and she nodded. "I'll have Taki's papers all brought here with in the week. So please take care of her as well. Fuji, Tezuka, Kikumaru, Oishi please make sure she keeps up with her studies. I know you boys will keep an eye on her. And please inform me of any of the problems with her schooling like Tachibana, Ibu, Kamio, Ishida, and Uchimura did at Fudomine."

"Hai." They said and he then looked back at his daughter.

"Here. I don't want you to forget it next time. You're not going to get better if you don't." He said handing her a medicine container. "And these as well." He said handing her joint braces.

"Hai." Taki said and but on a knee brace, elbow brace, ankle brace and wrist brace. He then patted her on the head then left. "Kuso." She said and they all looked at her as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What the hell happened that you need all those." Sumire said and Taki got up.

"I got into some fights." She said and smiled like Fuji usually did. "It wasn't that bad. You should have seen the other people. I was in the hospital for a week they were there for a month." She said and then got her racquet. "Tezuka-senpai lets get this practice going." Eiji and Oishi stayed for a while to get the two back into the rythem as the others left.

The golden pair left the two to practice on their own after 2 hours. It was around ten when the two desided that it was time to stop. Tezuka sat on the bench as she did some cooling down since she worked harder then he had for the last hour.

"So what happened that you got into those fights." He said since he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Lets just say some girls from other schools don't like me hanging around star players that much." She said and then sat down beside him. "That's another reason I wanted to come back." She whispered and placed her head onto her knees. "Fudomine has become a death trap for me. As well as the others schools. The guys are well liked and can't really stop the girls from hurting me when they have the chance." She said and he noticed a bruse at the back of her neck. "But here at least I have Oba-san but I dout that she can do much for me. But I know that you guys won't let anything happen to me." She whispered as tears came down her face. "It was hard to just come back here." She said and he pulled her onto his lap like a little child.

"If anyone in this school tries to lay a finger on you they will have to go through all the regulars even Ryoma since Sakuno is his girlfriend, and no one does anything to make her upset unless it was him." He said and rapped his arms around her. 'I missed this.' He said in his mind.

"It's late Senpai would your parents mind if I stayed at your place since it's closer and I'll be coming here tomorrow as it is." She said and he took out his cellphone at was in his bag beside him. He dialed a number and just held her where she was.


	3. Chapter 3

The Change

"Mr. Ryuzake it's Tezuka. I know she's not there since she's with me at the school still and I was wondering if she would just be able to stay at my place since it's closer and it wouldn't be apropreate for her to go all the way across town on her own." He said and she looked up at him. "Arigato. And I'll tell her to give you a call when we get to my place." He said then hung up. "There you go." He said and then got up still holding onto her. He picked up their bags with his other hand and then walked towards the clubhouse. He made sure everything was clean and then locked up when they left. She had opted to go onto his back and he nodded in agreement since he could old their things better.

"I'm back." Tezuka said and then his parents came down the hall.

"What took you so long?" They said then noticed the girl on his back.

"Konnichi wa." She said and he placed her down.

"Kunimitsu what the hell took you so long I'm hungry." His younger siblings said coming down the hall as well. "Hey who's the girl?" They asked and Tezuka indicated her to take off her shoes.

"Taki?" his mother said and Taki smiled.

"Mrs. Tezuka it's been a while." She said and his mother hugged her.

"Oh I was wondering when I would see you again." The woman said and took the girl into the rest of the house. "The guys team had been quiet for quite some time with out you always around them." She said and then set another cutlery set up for their guest.

"Oh Gomen I didn't know I was keeping Kunimitsu from dinner." Taki said and bowed. "I forgot how you always ate your meals together." She said and they all smiled at her.

"It's not a problem Taki." Mr.Tezuka said as they started their meal. "Kunimitsu was their any problems at school today? Because Sei called crying." He said and Taki choked on her food.

"Well that's fine with me. I don't have to call her back." Kunimitsu said and his mother looked at him stunned.

"What do you mean you're not going to call her back?" She said and he looked up from his food.

"He found out that she was cheating on him." Taki said and his mother gasped.

"Taki must you always be so blunt." Kunimitsu said and she looked at him then bowed her head.

"Gomen." She said and whinced.

"Stop bowing your head already. It hurts, doesn't it." He said and she placed a hand on the back on her neck.

When dinner ended they all went their ways as Mrs. Tezuka set up the sofa for Kunimitsu to use while taki stayed in his room that night. Kunimitsu worked on his computer as Taki relaxed on his bed once she had taken a shower and was wearing one of his shirts. "Oh Gomen." His mother said after opening the door with out knocking. "Sumire called and told me that Taki needs her hair to be cut." She said and pulled out her kit. Taki sat up and putted out Kunimitsu's chair from his desk and sat on it. "Not to worry your father knows about it since I called him while you were taking a shower." She said and then tied Taki's head back. She cut the long hair then handed it to Taki who looked at hit. Mrs. Tezuka had cut off about 18 inches.

"That is a lot of hair." Kunimitu's brothers said from the door. "You sure that you're not going to miss it." One of them said since he had long hair as well.

"If I want to play then it has to be done." She said and placed the hair into the desk. "My mother should be able to make something out of that." She said and then closed her eyes. Mrs. Tezuka worked on her hair a bit longer then put her tools down.

"There you go." She said and her sons could only gasp. Kunimitsu stopped what he was doing and turned to see what all the noise was and his glasses dropped from his hand.

"So what do you think." Their mother said and Taki looked in the mirror.

"Nice." Taki said and then got her glasses out of her bag. "Hehe I'm a smaller version of your sons." She said and Mrs.Tezuka smiled.

"Oh and we still have Kunimitsu's old uniforms so you can use them. Your Oba-san said that it would be the best since you'll be registered as a guy." She said and went to Kunimitsu's closet and got out a few boxes. "Here's his first year unifrom try it on." She said and Taki pulled on the pants and shook her head. The woman pulled out another box and got out a few belts. She handed on to the girl then smiled.

"There you go." She said and then handed the rest of the uniforms to her. "Now good night. Kunimitsu don't stay to long on your computer you have to get up early to make sure your guys practice." She said and then left the room with her other sons who were still in shock. Taki picked up Tezuka's glasses and smiled at him.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"I swear you could pass for one of my brothers which is really freeky." He said and then took his glasses from her and went back to work. "Get some rest I'll be out of here as soon as I'm done." He said and turned off the lights. It was three in the morining when Taki opened her eyes because she had to use the bathroom but found that Tezuka was still at his computer but seemed to have fallen asleep.

"I swear you can sleep anywere. Even in that uncomfortable position." She whispered, as she got up and moved the chair over and finished the rest of what he was doing. She then saved the work and placed a blanket over him. She went to the washroom then went to the sofa to sleep since she couldn't stay in a room with Tezuka when he slept. Around six Mr.Tezuka came into the living area thinking it was one of his sons he just let her be. It was when Mrs. Tezuka came into the living area that Taki woke up. The woman was shocked that she gave a bit of a gasp waking the girl.

"What are you doing out here? I had set that up for Kunimitsu to use." The woman said as her sons came down the stairs.

"He fell asleep at his computer. It was three in the morning so I moved down here." Taki said getting up then noticed Mr.Tezuka looking at her stunned.

"Honey when did we get another son?" He said and Taki smiled.

"Morning Mr. Tezuka." She said and then noticed that no one was using the bathroom and raced to it.

Once she was done she came down stairs changed in the school uniform and was working the belt. "So how do I look?" She asked and they all looked at her.

"You could pass for one of my sons." Mr.Tezuka said and then smiled. "Come on and eat."

As Kunimitsu and Taki were waiting for the bus to arrive a lot of girls wit on them and some older women said they looked so cute and that Tezuka was being such a good older brother. "If they only knew." His brothers said as they waited with them as well since they had to go to the elementary school. In the bus the twin brothers sat beside each other while Tezuka sat behind them in the back seat with Taki beside him falling asleep. The others from the club started to filter into the bus. It was regulars that took up the back of the bus. Oishi and Kikumaru came up to them not recongnizing Taki.

"You have a cousin starting at our school Tezuka?" Kikumaru asked as he took as seat beside Oishi.

"No." Tezuka said still reading his book.

"Then who?" Momo and Kaidoh said as they came their was as well.

"That definitely looks like a relative of your." Inui said as Ryoma and Fuji came onto the bus. Tezuka lifted Taki form her spot and placed her onto his lap so that the others could sit down. She made a noise as if to poretest then he placed a hand into her thigh and rubbed it.

"Sleep I'll wake you up when we get there." Tezuka said and his brothers shook their heads.

"You know it's your fault falling asleep on your computer." The two said and he glared at them. Then Taki grumbled in protest when Tezuka was about to smack his brothers.

"Gomen Taki." Tezuka said and the guys on his team gasped.

"What happened?" Fuji said looking closely at the two of them.

"We were at the school till about ten then we headed for my place. My mother cut her hair then she was suppose to stay in my room while I slept on the sofa but I fell alseep at my computer working on a paper that…" he said then ground remembering at he hadn't finished it. At that Taki smiled and pulled something out of the school uniform she was wearing and held it up to his face.

"You had half to go." She said then sat up still looking tired. "I rolled you away for a bit and finished it for you since you had all your notes there. I printed it out while I went to take a shower this morning." She said and he went through the paper. "Sakuno!" She shouted when her sister came onto the bus. Her sister came running up to her and hugged her.

"Oba-san said you didn't go home so I was worried." She said and then noticed the uniform. "You're registered as A guy?" she asked and Tezuka nodded. "Where did you get the uniform?"

"Nii-san's old uniform." The twins said and then got out of their seats since the next stop was theirs. "See you later. Ne Taki don't hesitate to come over more." They said and then left the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

Reactions and the First Day at a New School

When they got to the school all the Seigaku students got off and the regulars headed for the tennis courst. The girls from Fudomine that transferd as well were surprised when they saw her. At first they didn't recognize her they thought it was just some kid who wouldn't leave Tezuka alone. The guys could only laugh at what came out of the girls mouth to make the kid go away. "Hey brat Tezuka-sempia has a girlfriend who is transfering here from Fudomine so if I were you I'd not get my hopes up." They said and that's when Taki opened her mouth.

"You idiots it's me. A girlfriend transfering from Frudomine! What the hell are you saying! Just yesterday I broke up with Akira how the hell did I become his girlfriend since I went there." She said and the three sweat dropped and the guys fell over laughing. Tezuka placed a hand on her head since she was ranting and raving. "But but but…" She said then lowered her voice and closed her eyes. She went quiet again and then he handed her her tennis bag.

"Go and get changed then get onto the court that goes for the rest of you. Girls since the girls team only practices in the evenings you can join our practice in the mornings." Tezuka said and the girls ran to the changing room as well.

Once they were changed Coach Ryuzaki was there and didn't recognize her own granddaughter especially since the Seigaku uniform had to be fixed to fit her that she was wearing a different outfit. "Who's the new kid? Tezuka's brother of cousin?" She asked Oishi who burst out laughing, the other guys in the regulars fell over laughing, as Tezuka and Taki sweat dropped.

"Is it really that hard to recognize me with this haircut." Taki said and her grandmother almost had a heart attack.

"Holy shit." Sumire said and then smiled. "Tezuka give your mother my thanks. She did a wonderful job at making her look like a guy." She said and he nodded. "Gomen Taki but you really do look like Tezuka when he was younger."

"Taki try this." Inui said handing her a drink.

"Noooo!" Taki started to drink it when the others shouted at her not to.

"What the hell is that?" she said and Tezuka handed her some water.

"I can't believe she was able to down that glass." Fuji said looking amazed. Ever since the Bowling allie insident he never drank any of his team mates drinks.

"Ahhh my throught hurts now." She said and noticed that she was lossing her voice.

"Alright time to do laps. Everyone get ready. Ryuzaki you're to keep up with the Regulars. If you lag behind them you're going to have to do three times their regular running schardule." Sumire said and her granddaughter nodded. "Alright Inui you're timing." She said and all the students cringed knowing that if they lagged or stopped they would have to dring one of Inui's concocktions.

As they were running Sumire noticed that Taki was just running behind Momo and Echizen not really paying attention that she was the last of the Regulars. Sumire shook her head as some of the freshmen started to drop like flies. "Ryuzaki pick up at pace." She said and Taki placed headphones on. "Ryuzaki what the hell are you doing." She said and Taki picked up the pace after truning on her MP3 player. She ran past Echizen and Kawamura. Then she passed Momoshiro and Kaidoh who hissed at her then tried to run after her. Kikumaru and Oishi saw this and laughed as she caught up to them. When they were about to pass Sumire the cosch grabbed the MP3 player and put it into her pocket. "Work like the rest of them!" She shouted and Taki rolled her eyes. Her pace slowed down again. "What is wrong with you?" She shouted and Taki stopped running and took off her jacket throwing it to the ground. It fit the ground with a thud making the sophmores stop in their tracks. The jacket was weighted

"Ryuzaki we weren't told to stop running." Tezuka shouted at her and she ran after the regulars and cought up to them. "Girls you alright back there?" He asked the four who were running with the sophmores.

"Hai!" The girls shouted making the guys around them jump.

"Good. Because if you stop before Inui calls you in you're going to have to drink his jucie." He shouted and the girls picked up the pace.

"Damn you I'm not drinking that stuff again." Taki growled when she was running jut a bit behind him.

"Ha you're not the only one." Oishi and Kikumaru said on either side of her.

"Kawamura-senpai your racquet." Echizen said handing his sempai a racquet.

"Echizen you bastered." Kaidoh shouted as Kawamura ran past Tezuka.

"Oh no he doesn't." Tezuka and Taki growled as they ran after the other player, as did the other regulars. The sophmores and juniors started dropping like flies as well as the girls. The regulars started to drop as well since they had run around the courts about 100 times. It was down to Taki and Tezuka.

"You're going to have to give soon." Tezuka said looking down at her.

"Not on your life." She heaved as she ran faster.

"I've got longer legs then you Taki I'm not as tired as you are." He said and she shook her head.

"Oh shut up Kunimitsu and just run." She said and they did. Inui had called them both in at the same time. They didn't collapse as they felt like doing since it would be a sign of give in. It was only when they went to start playing tennis that the two let their guards' way down. Taki started a caughing fit and Tezuka had sat down in the court besides her trying to breathe. He pulled something out f his pocket then grabbed her opening her mouth with his finger and placed something under her tounge. She stopped caughing and sat down besides him trying to breathe through her nose.

"They haven't changed on bit." Eiji and Oishi said when Sumire came up to them and took a look at their injuries.

"My dimond pair." Sumire said as Tezuka and Taki leaned onto eachother. The two got up after a few minutes and took their places facing Oishi and Kikumaru. The match was going really well that the others stopped what they were doing to watch. The game was 6-6 and either team could win if they got the next point. Oishi did his moon volly and everyone thought that was it the golden pair had won but to their surprose Tezuka grabbed Taki and through her into the air. She smashed the volly right back inbetween the pair who where shocked. The whole club had went silent even her grandmother. Tezuka put out his right arm and she grabbed onto it as she plumited back down. Her feet were two feet away from the ground.

"Nya! Oishi did you see that. Nya! That was so cool." Eiji said jumping up and down then cringed when his foot hit the ground hard.

"Eiji calm down and yes it was cool. No wonder Tezuka never wanted another partner." Oishi said and then Sumire clapped and so did the others who were watching. Suddenly the bell rang and all the students raced to get their things and change back into their school uniforms. The girls on the other hand took their time. Some of the guys raced out of the clubhouse as they walked in. The regulars noticed the girls heading towards the showers and stopped them.

"Guys cover up the girls are coming in and keep your eyes to yourselves." Oishi and Fuji said as the girls went to the last four showers. The three girls were surprised when Taki just kicked the shower on and stuck her head under the running water. She slipped her shoes off at the side and let the water run over her practice cloths. She then pealled off her shirt and shorts while the guys in the other showers tried to watch. They were hit on the heads by a tennis racquet and then saw Tezuka glaring at them.

"Guys grow up they are fellow students and fellow club members." He said then went up to Taki's stall and picked up her shoes and wet practice uniform. He came back a few minutes later with towels for all the girls. The others had their bathing suits under their uniforms so it really didn't matter. Taki turned the shower off and he heald the towel out so that any peaking eyes could not see her. She took off her bra and unerwear then put a hand on his so he knew that she had a hold of the towle. She rapped it around herself then smiled up at him.

"Arigato Tezuka-senpia." She said and he walked her out of the showers making sure the other guys weren't looking at her. When she got out her cloths were already out. She smiled and pulled the shirt on frist so that she was covered more then she was. "Tezuka-senpai?" She said and he turned around to look at her. She smiled and handed the towle to him. "Question. That wasn't the usual throw was it?" She asked and then pulled on the school pants she got from him.

"Of course not." He said and then handed her her glasses. "I didn't have to put much effort into throwing you like I use too."

"You scared the shit out of me though." She said sitting down and pulling on her shoes. "I've never been thrown that high in my life."

"If I didn't you wouldn't have been able to hit that ball. Why did you think I put my arm out the way I did."

"Arigato." She said and put on the school jackets and her glasses. She grabbed her bag then noticed that he had put her tennis uniform into the dryer. She smiled again and they walked out of the clubhouse surprising the others that Tezuka waited for her the whole time.

In the office Tezuka took a seat beside her as they waited for the princepal. The other girls arrived a bit later with Fuji, Oishi and Inui. The girls looked exosted and didn't look like they wanted to be there at the moment. "A Gomen children." The man said as he came in and sat at his desk. "Now I see you all have guids to show you around for a few days. And I have to say they would be the best as well." He said and took out some folders. "Ryuzaki, Kamio, Shinji, and Kamia are all high ranking students from Fudomine." He said surprised then looked at the four. "Shinji and Kamia were star Vollie Ball Players. Kamio was a star basketball player. And Ryuzaki…" he said and whisled. "Nice sports record and grades. But you did have a problem with getting into fights." He said and the other guys looked at Taki. "Well Kamia, Shinji and Kamio you three will be in the came class as Echizen so guys please introduce them to him later." He said to the older guys who then nodded at him. "As for you Ryuzaki you are a first year but I want to see how you'll do in a second year class." He said and then read futhur into the file. "We'll do that for a week but in time I think I'll have to bump you up to the third year class." He said and leaned back into his seat. "But I might just leave you in the second year. It looks like it would be the best." He said and Taki opened her eyes and looked at him then nodded. "Alright boys take them to their classes then get back to your own. Here are their schedules." He said and handed them to the guys.

"You're in Momoshiro's and Kaidoh's Class." Tezuka said looking at Taki's sheet. "I'm fine with that. The two will keep an eye on you. I was wondering how we were going to do that if you weren't with one of us."

"Taki are you alright?" The girls asked when Taki swayed a bit. Tezuka grabbed onto her and stopped walking.

"You're just like Eiji." Oishi said shaking his head. They walked to her class after Tezuka lifted her up since they were the only ones in the halls. They stopped right outside Taki's classroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The teacher said and they opened the door after Tezuka placed Taki onto her own feet. Tezuka walked in with Taki behind him as the other six leaned onto the doorway. "Oh Tezuka did you need to talk to Momoshiro or Kaidoh?" He asked but Tezuka shook his head then stepped aside letting the teacher see Taki.

"You have a new student." Taki said and the teacher looked comfused sicne the kid was wearing a 1st year uniform.

"Tezuka you know I teach 2nd years." The teacher said, then Tezuka handed him Taki's sheet he was holding into. As the teacher was going over the sheet Tezuka looked at Momoshiro and Kaidoh. They both knew what he was going to say and got out of their seats. And just as Momoshiro and Kaidoh came up to Taki her body gave way. The two grabbed onto her and Oishi and Fuji came into the room as well, as Inui held the three girls out of the room. "Tezuka what's going on?" The teacher said as all his students where looking at what was going on in bewilderment. Fuji opened Taki's bag and took out her medication and found that it was empty. He then grabbed onto Tezuka's bag and started looking through it.

"Fuji Oishi just pick him up." Tezuka said and they did placing Taki back onto her feet. "Ryuzaki you're exosted and we know that." He said then looked at the teacher. "Taki Ryuzaki has just transfered from Fudomine and has gotten a place as a regular member." He said and the students in the class were shocked. "Excuse him for his actions today. Momoshiro and Kaidoh will keep an eye on him." He said and the teacher nodded.

"Alright Momoshiro Kaidoh he'll take the seat inbetween you both." The teacher said and the two of them walked Taki to her seat, just making sure she wouldn't fall over again. "Thank you Tezuka for bringing Ryuzaki here." He said and was expecting Tezuka to just leave but the teen walked over to Taki and crouch down and looked Taki in the eyes.

"You going to be alright?" he asked and Taki mouthed yeah with out saying the word out laud. "You're out of your pain killers so I need you to just try to make it through the day. I'm going to go get you some more by the time your class gets out. Momoshiro and Kaidoh are on either side of you alright." She shifted her eyes a bit to see the two then mouthed K. Then the students in the class started to whisper.

"Tezuka take his glasses off and let him rest." Oishi said knowing that she just needed time to get her energy back. Tezuka then took off her glasses handing them to Kaidoh who put them into his desk. Taki folder her arms and rested her head on them on her desk.

"Momoshiro Ryuzaki should be fully recharged in 15 minutes. Shake him awake at that time. Kaidoh once he openes his eyes again give him his glasses. Then pray that your class isn't out smarted by a first year." Tezuka said getting up. Taki grabbed his arm and he looked down at her. Tezuka patted her on the head then she let him go.

"It's good to see you taking care of your cousin Tezuka but next time make sure he doesn't come to class like this." The teacher said and Tezuka stopped at the door.

"He's not my cousin. Taki is Ryuzaki-sensai's grandson, Ryuzaki Sakuno's twin brother. We have no relation at all. Just that he is the youngest member on my team." He said then walked out of the room and closed the door leaving the teacher and the other students in shock.

Later when Tezuka and Fuji came back to the classroom it was break. The girls in the class were now crouded around Taki who just smiled at them as they were all talking at once. She had a smile on her face just like Fuji's. The guys just shook their heads when they saw her like that. The two knew that she was hurting but didn'' want to show it. "So how was the class?" Fuji asked Momoshiro and Kaidoh who were just watching her as well.

"Oh once Ryuzaki woke up the class had to work hard to keep up with him." Kaidoh said sitting on the bookshelf by the door.

"So you're a regular on the tennis team." The girls said and Taki nodded.

"You must play with the small competitors then." Taki's smile went away at that comment and turned to see it was one of the guys in the class.

"Taki!" Sakuno and her three friends said from the door. Taki got out of her seat and went up to them. "Tezuka told oba-san that you ran out of your meds." She said and took something out of her pocket then handed it to her sister.

"Arigato Sakuno." Taki said in a horse voice making the girls in the class swoon, thinking she sounded like a hot guy. Momo and Kaidoh bursted out laughing as Fuji smiled.

"Taki are you really going to be alright? We've never see you that tired before." Her three friends said.

"Don't worry girls." Fuji said coming up to them. "Taki just had a spell like Kikumaru does when he uses up to much of his energy. That's all. Once he rested for about fifteen minutes he came back to normal."

"That's good. No wonder since both Taki and Tezuka-senpai were going all out against Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpia." Sakuno said surprising the guys in the class.

"Nya!" Eiji shouted as he came running into the classroom and glomping Taki. "Aka-chan are you alright? Oishi told me what happened. Don't ever do that again especially when you are practicing with us." Eiji said now mothering Taki.

"Kikumaru!" Tezuka warned the boy from handeling her like he does all the other guys on their team.

"Hio, Gomen Tezuka-senpai." Eiji said then smiled at Taki. "Nya Taki the tournament is tomorrow." He said full of energy.

"Eiji?" Oishi sadi when he heard his boyfriend's voice as he was walking passed the classroom.

"Oishi…it's tomorrow…"Eiji said and Oishi nodded.

"I know but the two of us have to stay here." Oishi said, then Taki smiled at them.

"Don't worry about it just get better. I won't let you down. Not after this morning." She said and her three friends rolled their eyes.

"So we take it we're going out tonight." They said and everyone looked at them.

"Hai." Taki said, then the three turned to leave dragging Sakuno with them asking what was going on. Taki went back to her seat and sat down. That was when Tezuka moved from his spot. The girls moved as he came up to Taki.

"This is a warning," He said kneeling beside her. "This tournament is going to be against the top eight schools. If you going out tonight cost us our title as #1, you are so going to regret that you were ever born." Her eyes nerrowed but she had a leathal smile on her face.

"Kunimitsu, if you ever threaten me like that again I'll make your life a living hell." She whispered to him into his ear. "If you're so worried why don't you and the others on the team come with us."

"You know every well what we're like before our matches." Tezuka said and she shook her head.

"Three years and you're still too serious. I'm not just going to sit around all night getting frustrated about the match." She whispered then wrote something down on a piece of paper then handed it to him. "Sempai shouldn't you and the others get back to your classes." She said and he glared at her as he got up. Again he was about to walk away from her when she grabbed his sleave.

"Be at the courts at lunch. You've got to much of your energy back." He said after placing his hand on her head, then he left.

When the bell went for lunch Taki got out of her seat as did Momo and Kaidoh. "We'll walk you to the courts." The two said and the three walked out of the room with all the girls following them.

"Taki!" Sakuno shouted again as she poked her head out of her classroom. "Here." She said and threw a bag at her. Taki opened it and pulled out a Regulars jacket. "It's the right size this time. Oba-san made sure of it. Oh and don't forget these." She said throwing a contact case at her. "Otosan came by the school this morning while you were practicing with them." She said and Taki nodded at her.

"So let's see the jackets fit." Momo and Kaidoh said stopping her in the hall.

"Later after I get changed." She said and the two gave her a strange look. She then pulled them down to her hight and whispered into their ears. "If I take off the uniform Jacket they are going to know I'm a girl. My bra is in the dryer in the clubhouse."

"Hai we'll look at it later." The two said blushing as they ran to the courts since they knew Tezuka would be mad if she was late.

Tezuka was waiting but wasn't in his practice clothes. He was still in his school uniform leaning against the fence. "I thought you were going to make me practice till I dropped." Taki said standing in front of him.

"I changed my mind." He said and the two other guys gave him a look of disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

Changed Mind

"That's not like you." Momoshiro said and Tezuka looked at him.

"My teacher took me aside a few minutes before I was going to come and meet with her." Tezuka said and she gave him a confused look.

"Why? You're an ace student." She said and he nodded.

"She wanted to talk to me about my paper." He said and she looked shocked.

"What? Why? I just tried to systematically write what you started." She said and he nodded.

"I know that. She loved the paper." He said and opened his eyes. "I desided to give you this time off and take you to lunch for helping me." He said and then the rest of the team came their way with the four other girls. "What are all of you doing out here?" He said and they all pointed at Taki.

"What?" she said and looked at them.

"We came to watch you." The girls said and then the girls in her class came their way as well.

"I'm not going to be doing practice." She said and handed her friends her things. "Thanks." She said then looked at Tezuka. "Lets go." She said and he nodded and they walked off school grounds. "Damn." She said when they were a few blocks away.

"You alright?" He asked and she nodded. "If you thought it was going to be easy going to this school as you are you were wrong." He said and they walked into a sushi place that was owned by Kawamura family.

"Tezuka. I was wondering when you were going to get here since you called." Mr. Kawamura said and got some food ready. "So who's this young gentleman." He said and Tezuka shook his head. "He your cousin?"

"For the last time I'm not his brother or cousin. I'm not even related to him." Taki said and she opened her school jacket. "And I'm not a boy."

"Mr. Kawamura meet Ryuzaki Taki. Ryuzaki-sensai's granddaughter. She is playing as a regular at Seigaku with us." Tezuka said and Mr. Kawamura apologized for assuming all he had. "Since Oishi and Eiji had gotten injured she is going to be playing doubles with me." He said and Mr. Kawamura looked surprised.

"I've never heard about you playing doubles before Tezuka." Mr. Kawamura said placing some food in front of the two.

"Because he usually plays singles." Takashi said as he and the others came into the shop.

"Of all places to take her." Eiji said as they sat down.

"At least it's a great place to eat." Oishi said sat down beside Eiji.

"Taki are you awake?" Sakuno asked looking at her sister.

"No Sakuno I'm not." Taki said lifting her head up from its place on Tezuka's lap. "That's to much food to even look at Tezuka." She said and then put her head back down.

"Then just take another nap." He said and a roll was placed into her mouth. She ate it then shot out of her seat.

"Haaa… what the hell was that?" She said after downing s pitcher of water.

"A wasabi roll." Fuji said smiling at her as he ate one.

"Oh not good." Sakuno said jumping out of her seat and over to her sister who stumbled to get to the washroom. Once in there they all heard her throwing up. "Fuji-senpai how could you. You knew she can't stomach that."

"Oh shoot." Fuji said just remembering. When she came out she looked pail.

"I'm going home. Come over later so that we can head out early." She said to the girls then looked at Momo and Kaidoh. "I'll get the school work from you both later." She said then left the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Night Out Before the Tournament (Another Tezuka)

The girls came to her house four hours later. "Are you sure that you'll be fine for tomorrow?" They asked and she nodded.

"Actually I won't be unless the guys come." She said grabbing her jacket and then they walked out of the house. They went to see a movie then desided to get Sakuno. "Oba-san." She said opening the door to her grandmother's house.

"Taki be quiet." Sakuno said appearing in front of the four. "She's asleep already. She had mistakenly drank Inui-senpai's special jucie." She said and then noticed what the girls were wearing. "You look like hookers."

"Oh come on Sakuno it's not that bad." Taki said and pulled her sister to her room. "Now let us get you all changed and you're coming with us." She said and went to her sister closet. She pulled out some cloths then shook her head. She then cut up some of those cloths then handed them to Sakuno. "Put them on and then the girls will get your hair and make up done." She said then went to get a drink. When she walked intot he kitchen her grandmother was there.

"Taki you're taking Sakuno out aren't you?" Sumire said and Taki nodded. "Just make sure nothing happens to her. And don't let your fooling around get you hurt." She said then went back to bed.

"Come on before I get a consience." She said and they left the house. As they headed for the club some guys started to hit on them. Taki just played along even though she knew there was only one guy she would ever really want to be with that night. They were all laughing a having agood time when they got to the club. The bouncers noticed the girls and smiled.

"What took you al so long?" They said and the girls smiled at them. "Is that little Sakuno?" they asked and Sakuno hugged one of the guys. "Your aunt was wondering when you were going to start coming by with the other girls." They said then let the girls in. They warned the guys with them that they were watching them like hawks. "Oh and some guys from Seigaku got here a while ago and your aunt let them in."

"Guys from Seigaku?" Sakuno said and then saw Echizen talking with a girl who was flirting with him. "Ryoma!" She shouted and he turned and smiled when he saw her. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"So that must be her boyfriend." The owner said and Taki hugged her.

"Yeah that's Echizen he's a regular at Seigaku." Taki said and her aunt smiled at her. "Not to worry he's a first year just like her. And he keeps a eye on her so that she doesn't get into trouble." She said and then turned her attentions back to the guys that came in with them. Not noticing that the other three girls had backed off since the Fudomine, Seigaku, St. Rudolph, Hyoutei, Rikaidai, Jyousai Shounan, Rokaku, and Yamabuki Regulars were in the room watching them.

When one of the guys made a move on her she backed off. "Hey buddy I wouldn't do that if I were you." Echizen said coming their way with Sakuno.

"Who's talking to you shrimp." One of the guys said.

"If you don't want any trouble you'd back off." He said again and came up beside Taki who tilted her head not knowing what he was talking about. "There are over 30 guys here that you'll have to get through if you want anything to do with her." He said and then Taki looked around to see the guys from the other schools. "20 or so of them are like her older brothers." He said and she smiled then hugged him. "And since she's my girlfriends sister you'll also have to go through me."

"Okay boys back off." The bouncers said coming their way.

"Hai." The guys said and then left Taki with Echizen and Sakuno.

"Arigato." She said and then noticed one of the Seigaku guys wasn't there and she frowned. She cracked her neck then went to the dance floor to get her anger that he didn't come out. She danced with so many guys that night but none of them felt right. She wanted her partner to be there with her. She wanted to know how it felt to move with him of the courts. 'Damn him. Why the hell does he have to do this to me? He knows that the only reason our games were great when we were younger was because we knew eachother.' She thought as she danced with Kirihara. On the other side of the club Akira was fuming and Sora was trying to keep him calm.

"Akira calm down." Fuji said and Kamio looked at him.

"Are you out of your mind she's dancing with Kirihara Fuji. Just look at her." Akira said amd they all looked at her.

"She's not thinking about who she's dancing with." Sakuno said as she came up to them with Echizen. "She's mad that the one person she wanted to come didn't show up."

"What are you talking about Sakuno. Kunimitsu is here." Oishi said with his arms around Eiji.

"He's in the VIP room right now talking with some of the bouncers and your aunt." Eiji said and then they all heard fighting. They all turned to see Kirihara on his ass.

"You knew the rules." A bouncer said standing in front of Taki looking down at Kirihara.

"Nya! Wakashi…" She said then went quiet when she saw Tezuka coming their way with the other bouncers.

"All the guys in the club know that Taki isn't to be touched unless you have permission." Fuji said and they all looked at him and he smiled. "Kirihara must have foregotten."

"Kirihara get up." Tezuka said and the guy did. "She isn't any other girl you can fool around with." He said stairing strate into the guy's eyes. "You don't touch anyone of my team mates. Especially not my partner before a tournament."

"No way is she playing tomorrow." Kirihara said, "Not unless she can best your baby on that team of yours."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Taki shouted and curled up in a ball. "Noooo. Stop talking." She said and the grils came running over and knelt down beside her. The guys from all the schools looked at her. "Nooo. Can't think. Can't think of it. Can't think of the game. Ahhhh."

"Taki it's alright. Taki they stop." Sora said and Kori signalled the DJ to put the music louder.

"Come on Taki move. Listen to the rythem." Mizu said as she tried to take Taki's hands from her ears.

"Taki clear your mind. Think of the only thing you want to do right now. Why are we here? Who were you hoping would be be here? Who were you wating for?" Kori whispered as Sora looked at Tezuka and smiled. Then she signalled to the bouncers and the others to go back to what they were doing. Taki let the words sink in then lifted her head and then got up. Tezuka had gone over to the others and was talking with Fuji. She pushed through people who were dancing and just grabbed his hand surprising him and the others. She then headed back to the dancefloor, with him protesting.

"Shut up Kunimitsu. You and Kirihara made me think of the tournament. Now you are going to have to make me forget about it." She said stopping dead in her tracks and looked him in the eyes as he looked down at her. "Damn it Kunimitsu, over the three years things happened that not even the teachers at Fudomine could understand. I may have been the best player they had, but I lost my nerves whenever I had to play in a huge match. No body else knows about it. When the time did come that they needed me to play I had to do something. I need my mind to clear. And this was the only thing my family could think of." She said and the song changed. "The teams were aloud to come here but the rules were set up. Also my matches were never advertised, were never talked about. I was the best-kept secret. It's amazing the Fujiko had even heard about the recruitment from whimbeldon." She said and he shook his head and then pulled her towards the center of the dancefloor and danced with her.

"Oh just shut up then." He said as she lowered her eyes.

"Arigato." She said then she some how changed in everyones eyes. Her moves were sexual and seductive. 'This is what I was looking for. This feels right. They can't stop me when I'm with him. I don't dance for anyone like this but him. No one can touch me. He's the only one. No one can hurt me ever again. No one will think of me as that little girl who was sheltered. Not when I'm with him.' Her mind was racing with so many things that didn't have to do with the tournament. She loved the feel of the both of them touching eachother. Moving as if they were one. Moving as if they had dance together like this all the time.

"Taki you have no idea what you're doing to me." Tezuka whispered when they were dancing to a slower song.

"I can guess." She whispered back closing her eyes and leaning onto him. "I've missed you those three years I was gone."

"Oh you have no idea how you've been plaguing my dreams wanting you back. Wanting you back in my fine and my home." He lifted her up and she rapped her legs around him placing her head onto his shoulders.

"Let's go we need to talk." She whispered and he went over to his teammates.

"We're heading to my place. Echizen we're leaving Sakuno in your care. Sakuno you know your Oba-san let you out because of Taki. Take this as an advantage. Sumire won't do this often." Tezuka said and Fuji smiled.

"You both need to talk first." Fuji said and Taki looked at him from over Tezuka's shoulder.

"Hai." She said and then the bouncer came over with her bag.

"You were prepared." Tezuka and the guys on her team said and she nodded. Tezuka had taken his car that night so it didn't take them to long to get to his place. His parents were asleep since it was three in the morning and so were his brothers. He made some tea as she went up to his room. They truly did have a lot to talk about and not to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7

Tournamet Day and Complications (Another Tezuka)

The next morning The Tezuka family was in the kitchen when they heard swearing coming from up stairs. Kunimitsu still wasn't down so they just let it be. About ten minutes later both Kunimitsu and Taki came running down in their tennis uniforms. "Baka I thought you said you set the alarm." Taki said, as they both raced passed the people in the kitchen so that Kunimitsu could grab them some drinks.

"I did. But you must have prissed something when you moved around." He said and then they raced to get their shoes on. "Gomen we're late we have to go." He said when his parents came up behind them.

"Gomen Mr.Tezuka, Mrs.Tezuka we should have been out of here an hour ago to make sure everything is ready." She said and Tezuka grabbed his keys from the counter.

"That's fine."The two parents said and held out the two's tennis racquets that they left by the stairs when they had gotten their that morning.

"Arigato." The two said and they raced out of the house.

Sumire was waiting for her team to show up at the front of the school. They all arrived at one time except for her two star players. "Today I've talked to all your teachers so you are all allowed to come to the tournament." She said to her Club.

"Nya Oishi we get to go and watch." Eiji said suddenly all happy.

"By the way were is Tezuka and Ryuzaki? They should have been here hours ago." Sumire asked, then a car pulled into the school parcking lot.

"Gomen Oba-san." Taki said getting out after Tezuka who was carrying their bags. " I lost track of time last night."

"Taki just get onto the bus. Tezuka wait out here." She said and the others got onto the bus. "Tezuka what happened last night?"

"We all went out dancing lastnight. Then Taki and I talked like we use to when we were younger." He said and she smiled.

"Alright get onto the bus and make sure you both rest while we drive to the tournament." She said and they both got into the bus. The back of the bus was always left for the regulars to use. He noticed that Taki was trying to get comfortable for the long ride but couldn't. He signalled for Oishi to a different seat and his vice captain did as was asked. He took the window seat that Oishi got out of and she got up as the bus started to move. She made a face looking at him then just sat down on his lap.

"Hoi Hoi…" Eiji said when he saw this as Oishi sat down beside him.

"Na…" She said and then leaned her head onto his chest, "more comfortable then the seat." She whispered as his arms rapped around her.

"Get to sleep I'll wake you when we get there." He said and she closed her eyes.

When they finally stopped at the park where the tournament was to take place the team looked surpried to see the two asleep. "Ne Tezuka we're here." Fuji said shaking his captain a bit not to disturb to the girl in his lap.

"Ne Fuji what is it?" Tezuka said and opened his eyes.

"Boucho we're here." Oishi said picking up Tezuka and Taki's bags.

"Arigato Oishi." Tezuka said and shook Taki a bit to wake her

"Nya… to tired…" She whispered and he rolled his eyes. Fuji picked her up off his lap so that he could get up then placed her onto his captains back.

"There." Fuji said and Tezuka shifted her till she was comfortable as well as he was. As the Seigaku students dispesed the regulars walked towards registration with their line up. The other schools were kind of confused when they saw that Tezuka was carrying someone.

"Ne Ryuzaki sensai is that student of yours alright?" The person working at the registration desk said and Sumire went up beside Tezuka. She tapped Taki and the girl stirred.

"Tezuka put him down." Sumire said and Tezuka did as he was told. Taki was seated on the ground and rubbed her eyes. "Ryuzaki get up." She said and Taki stud up surprising everyone looking at them at the person's hight. That's when they noticed the uniform on the kid.

"He's a regular?" some students from other schools said then looked at Ryoma.

"He's shorter then Echizen. Could he be Tezuka's cousin?"

"Nope I thought Ryuzaki sensai said Ryuzaki. So I guess the kids related to her."

"But just look at the kid. Blondy-brown hair cut just like Tezuka's and the glasses."

"This is going to be a long day." Ryoma said and they went to where some of the students from their school had set their things up.

When Taki fully woke up she noticed that a lot of people were there to watch the matches even people from papers, megazens, and TV crews. She hadn't even told her oba-san about her problem only Tezuka knew. She was standing behind him so that no one could see her shaking. He had his hand on her head as she leaned onto him while the other was holding her hand. The others were looking at the two when Fuji came up to them. "Is Ryuzaki alright Tezuka?" He asked kind of conserned since this was an inportant day.

"Just nerves Fuji." Tezuka said then turned around subbenly since he had a feeling her knees would give way and they did.

"Ne Ryuzaki." Fuji said and the whole team came around them so that nobody could see what was going on. "Ne Tezuka what's going on?" He said looking at his captain holding onto Taki.

"What the hell were you expecting Taki." Tezuka said looking her in the eyes. "I told you the top eight schools are compeating for the title we had." He said and sat down on the ground. "I may have been able to distract you about it last night but this was bound to happen. I can't change that." He said and she placed her head between her knees so that she wasn't dizzy.

"Just promise me something." She said looking up at the guys that were regulars, "That you guys keep me from going away." She said and Eiji smiled. "Keep me from going away and not wanting to come back."

"What is she talking about?" Momo and Kaidoh said as Oishi knelt down in front of her.

"We won't let that happen." Oishi said placing his hand on her head. "You're not going to go off to your own place with out us to bring you back." He said and Eiji leaned onto him and nodded.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that you come back. I know were you go since Oishi does it as well." He said and Taki looked at the both of them.

"Tezuka I need you to do this for me please." She said and he nodded. She then got up and her eyes closed like Fuji's "Alright then." She said placing her hand behind her head. "I'll try to get through this. But I can't promise you that you're not going to have to find me." She said and Oishi nodded knowing what she ment.

"Alright everyone we're done." Eiji said and the other students disperesed.

"Is everything alright?" Sumire asked as she came their way with the girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Reporters (Another Tezuka)

"Hai." The guys said and Taki just watched a match that was going on. Some reporters came up to her wondering who she was. The guys on her team would always intersept them and talk for her. Their stories were all the same like they had it planned and memorized. Knowing them Tezuka and Oishi would have made sure of it. Ryuzaku is a first year just like Ryoma. He is Sensai's grandson who just stransfered to their school and has great potantial.

"What about his personal life. Is there anything that we can write about that will interest the girls reading?" They asked and the guys all looked at eachother. Ryoma was the one to answer that question.

"Ryuzaki is like anyother 10th grader when it comes to relationships." He said and Taki looked at him. "And being a regular also doesn't give him much time to spend with a girlfriend if he had one." He said and some girls who were watching from other schools sighed.

"By the way Ryoma where is your girlfriend? Isn't she related to Ryuzaki Sumire as well?" Ryoma made a face and looked at the other regulars as Taki hid her face behind the others because she was going to burst out laughing.

"She's right over there with the others." Ryoma said then went back to watching the match. The reporters looked at where he was pointing to see over 20 girls.

"Ne Tezuka there was something interesting that we found out while we were digging for information on your team." One of the magazens reporters said as she looked through her notes. "We found that in your first year of senior high you were really close with a second year who was in junior high." She said and all the other reporters looked interested in that question. "Also that same girl was said to be going out with Fuji, Oishi, and Eiji." She said and the four guys looked at eachother.

"Hio Oishi did you have a girlfriend that I didn't know about?" Eiji said looking at his boyfriend.

"Ne Eiji you know that I didn't have any girlfriends since the beginning of junior high." Oishi said, "And you know who she's talking about anyway."

"Nya I know I was just checking." Eiji said and smiled.

"No that girl you're talking about wasn't going out with any of us at that time." Fuji said smiling. "She was more of a student to me. And to Eiji and Oishi she was like a younger sister. As for Tezuka she was also being trainned by him."

"Is there a name that goes with this information?" Another paper asked.

"Sorry you'll have to find that out on your own." Fuji said and then the reporters looked at Tezuka.

"Do you have anything to say to those alligations Tezuka?"

"Nope." He said and then Taki winced as a play was hit with the ball in the face.

"Tezuka is there a girl in your life now?" another reporter asked since he got a picture of Taki and Tezuka leaving the club the night before.

"That's quite a question." Momo said coming up behind his captain.

"And why would you asked something like that?" Kaidoh said coming to stand in front of his captain.

"Well because of this." The reporter said pulling out the picture.

"Oh fuck." Tezuka said laughing a bit.

"Ne that's my twin sister." Sakuno said popping up from behind Tezuka when Ryoma signalled her to come over. "We were all at the club to relax and she didn't feel well so Tezuka took her home." She said and Taki turned around to see what was being talked about now then saw the picture.

"Yeah took her home to his place." The reporter said and Sakuno nodded.

"Tezuka is like an older brother to us since we were young. We stay at his place when we're to far from home. His house was closer to the club that we were at. I don't even live at home since it's to far to travel from to get to school." She said and Taki grabbed the picture and then ran over to her oba-san, who was watching another match.

"Ne Get back here." The reporter said running after her.

"Ryuzaki what is it?" Sumire said, then Taki placed the picture into her hand. "What's this?" she said then looked at it. The Reporter came running her way and she placed the picture into her pockets.

"Ne Ryuzaki Sumire that is a picture from our paper could we have it back?" The guy asked and she shook her head.

"No. I told the papers years ago about pictures of my grandchildren." She said and he looked shocked. "And it's a picture of Taki. All the papers know that no pictures of Taki are to be published or even taken. All papers and magazens signed contracts about that." She said and Taki whispered to her oba-san that it was fine with the pictures today but that was all. "You're lucky that I don't take any other pictures you've taken since this one also doesn't like his pictures taken. But he said that he'll let you keep them this time." She said and then went back to watching the matches.

"So where's the picture?" The other papers said and he shook his head.

"It was a picture of Ryuzaki Taki." The reporter said then gasped. "Fuck it was a picture of Ryuzaki Taki." He said surprised at the words that he had just said. "Pictures of that girl are so rare. She's a number one player for Fudomine." He said and then another reporter shook his head.

"Nope the girls transferred. To which school we don't know. She just dropped off our raidar." He said, then the Seigaku team was called to get ready for their match. The first school they were up against was St. Rudolph. The first doubles match went well and went by fast. When Taki and Tezuka were to play next Taki was in a daze.

"Hio Ryuzaki." Eiji said and Oishi knelt in front of the girl.

"Ryuzaki?" Oishi said and then she looked at him. "You back?" She nodded and he smiled at her.

"We're up." Tezuka said and she got out of her seat.

"No way!" Some players shouted when they saw Tezuka go onto the court. "He's never played Doubles before." They said then saw Taki walk onto the court as well. "Hell No definently not with a first year." They said as Kisarazu and Kaneda went onto the courst as well. The match was going better then the spectatores could have emagined. That was until Taki's racquet shattered. "Oh man…"

"Ne Ryuzaki are you alright?" The guys on the team asked when she went to get her spair.

"Sakuno I'm going to borrow your sweat band alright." Taki said taking the thing off of her sister's wrist.

"Ne that's not mine it's Ryoma's." Sakuno said and Taki nodded knowing as she slipped it on.

"Ryuzaki you alright?" The referee asked and she nodded. The match continued with out a problem and they won. The papers rushed over to them and asked what happened and how did it feel to be playing with one of the best tennis players. She made a face then took the sweatband off.

"Oba-san…" She said in a horse voice and Sumire came up to her.

"You didn't." Sumire said and then opened Taki's bad. "Here put this on and keep it iced while you're not playing." The older woman said and then looked at the reporter. "Do you want to talk with them?" She asked and as Taki sat down beside Tezuka who was taking a look at her wrist.

"Why not and guys I'll talk this time." She said and then watched the singles matches that her teammates were playing in.

"So what was it like playing with Tezuka?"

"It flet like old times." She said and winced as Tezuka slipped on the wrist brase.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Meaning that we use to play as doubles partners before." She said and then the Fudomine team came up to the two. "Hi guys." She said and Akira sat down beside her and Kippei talked with Tezuka.

"Talking with reporters, that's a change." The guys said and she nodded. The reporters knew when she didn't want to say any more so they dispresed but one stayed.

"I was wondering if I can talk to you alone." The reporter said to Taki who looked at her then nodded.

"What is it?" Taki asked when they were at the Seigaku table.

"If you would mind a private interview." She said and Taki looked at the schedule at the table.

"If you promise that it'll only be you. And anything I say will only be published after the tournament and Seigaku stayes #1." Taki said and the reporter nodded.

"So you're a first year student at Seishun Gakuen Senior High."

"Yes, but I'm in a second year class."

"You're related to Ryuzaki Sumire."

"Hai."

"You transferred from what school?"

"Fudomine Chuu Senior High."

"What position do you play?"

"All around."

"Had you ever played Tennis at Fudomine at all?"

"Yes I did. But only when it was manditiory."

"So you're names Ryuzaki Taki is it not?" The reporter said with a slight smile.

"It is." Taki said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Why are you playing on the guys team and not the girls?"

"Because the girls at any of the schools aren't up to my playing standareds. I was trained by the best of Seigaku. As Syusuke had said earlier I was more of a student to him. And to Eiji and Syuichiroh I was like a younger sister. As for Kunimitsu I was also being trainned by him."

"So that picture ealier what was you with Tezuka right?"

"Hai that was me with Kunimitsu. We had a lot to catch-up on so we went to his places and talked like we did when we were young." She said and the reporter smiled.

"As a question from earleir was asked any boys in your life since you are in the 10th grade?"

"There was Kamio from Fudomine for about two years but we ended things and wanted to stay friends like brother and sister. There is someone now but things haven't really been stedy as of late so I'll get back to you on that question on a later date. Anything else?"

"Actually yes, how is it like being the only girl to make it onto the Seigaku Regulars team?"

"It's like being back from a long vacation for me. Since I haven't truly played as a team member for three years and durring that time I played off and on when Fudomine asked me to." She said and then took off her glasses. "Seishun Gakuen is where I was ment to be at. But since Sakuno my twin sister went there our parents desided that they should send me to a different school so that there wouldn't be any confusion since we looked so alike when we were younger. As you can see my hair lightened and is now similar to Kunimitsu's hair color. Also that I haven't gotten any taller since I was twelve as you can see I'm even shorter then Sakuno."

'Would you mind a few pictures with your friends that are girls?"

"Not at all." She said and got out her cell phone and text the three and her sister and her friend. The five came their way with in seconds of the text. "She wants to take some pictures of us." She said and the girls nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Tezuka/Ryuzaki vs. Kamio/Ibu

Ne Ryuzaki your match is about to begin Kaidoh-senpai and Inui-senpai are having some trouble." One of the guys on the tennis team said coming their way.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said and then looked at the reporter. "If you still want to talk to me you'll have to wait till after my match with…"

"You're match is against Kamio and Ibu." The guy said and she smiled. The Reporter also smiled.

"I'm going to watch this match aren't I." Taki nodded then headed towards the court. Her two senpias were shaking hands with Ishida and Sakurai when she arrived.

"Where have you been." Her oba-san said and she stood beside Tezuka. "Are you going to be able to play?" She said and Taki took the ice pack off.

"Hai." She said and then picked up her racquet.

"Takia re you sure you want to do this?" The guys asked and she nodded.

"Then why aren't you taking off your jacket and you haven't warmed up." Ryoma said and she looked down at him.

"Trust me I'm warmed up." She said and the girls and reporter looked at her questioningly. "I haven't been still since the last match." She said and the reporter looked back at the film she shot of Taki. And it was true Taki wasn't still at all. Her legs were always moving or at least some part of her was.

"Then what about the jacket?" The girls asked and Taki just shugged her shoulders. Sumire had enough and pulled something out of Taki's ear.

"Now take that jacket off and get ready to play." She said and Taki grabbed the mp3 player back. She stuck the earpiece into one ear then hooked the player onto the back of her shorts. "Ryuzaki this is a match not practice."

"I know that Oba-san. I'm going up against Akira and Shinji I have to have this on." She said and then the reff looked at them.

"This is a doubles match. You're going to have to talk it over with Tezuka." Sumire said and Taki looked at her partner. "Tezuka what do you say."

"As long as you can hear me that's fine." He said and Taki closed her eyes.

"Hio don't you dare go away now." Oishi said flicking her forhead.

"Gomen." She said and smiled. She walked onto the court.

"This is going to be rough." Kamio said to Ibu as Tezuka and Taki came up to them and shook their hands. "Good luck you two."

"Same to you both." Tezuka said but Taki just looked at Akira and Shinji. As the match was going on none of Kamio's nd Ibu's attackes were getting them any points. In the middle of the match Shinji had hit the mp3 player and the ball smashed it.

"Oh no." Mizu said and Taki glared at Shinji. "Oniisan you are going to be in big trouble." She said and that's when Taki got ready to serve. The serve could match Otori's and Tezuka's, it could have even been better since the ball vanished then appeared on the line idelly sitting there spinning.

"You idiot. What did I tell you about getting Ryuzaki mad." Akira said to Shinji. When she thought they had enough she did a twist serve and they rallied of the last few points. Suddenly Shinji lobbed the ball back to the far back just like Oishi's moon Volly but the two were close to the front.

"Shit." Tezuka said grabbing onto her and threw her back and she hit the ball back with full force. She landed on her feet but fell forwards as the ball dug into the groung right inbetween Akira and Shinji.

"Match point Seigaku wins 5-7."

"Nya they did it!" Kikumaru shouted and the crawed cheared.


	10. Chapter 10

What! Why!

Taki was still as everyone cheared. "You scared the shit out of me." She said getting up slowly and saw her hands shaking. Then she noticed that her mp3 player was at the side of the court smashed. "Shinji no baka!" She shouted and everyone went quiet.

"Taki No!" her friends shouted as they jumped the railings and grabbed onto her.

"What the hell." her teammates and the others said and Shinji went behind Akira.

"You shouldn't have been listening to it anyway." Shinji said and Akira elbowed him.

"Shut up Shinji." Akira said and went to the player. "What was he listening to any way?" He asked the other girls.

"Fudomine Chuu's CD that we made." His sister said and he went pail, as did the others on his team.

"No way you have to be joking." They said and the girls shook their heads. "We thought we burned all the copies that you made?"

"Not the one that he had." The girls said then Taki relaxed when Tezuka came up to her and picked her up from the girls' hold.

"They'll replace it." He said and the guys on the Fudomine team gasped. "Won't you."

"Those songs were never suppose to even exist Tezuka. Our sisters recorded them one time we all went out." They said but Tezuka glared at them. "Fine some how we'll get one remade. By the way we're going to need a list of what songs that were on it."

"Oh I have the list on my computer at home." Mizu said and her brother glared at her.

"Come on you've got the shakes." Tezuka said and took her off the courts to where Oishi was waiting with their water bottles.

"Here drink this." Oishi said as Tezuka placed Taki down in front of him. "That was a really close match Tezuka." He said as Taki drank the water.

"It's been a while since we've played doubles." Was all Tezuka could have said.

"Is your shoulder alright after throwing her like that?" Fuji asked coming up to them.

"It's fine." Tezuka said and rolled it.

"Good because you're not going to like what I'm going to say." Ryoma said coming up to them with the things Sumire wanted fixed for the next match. "Here read this then brace yourselves for what I'm going to tell you." He said and the two read once done they looked at him. "The next team you're facing is Rikkia." He said and the other all shrugged their shoulders.

"We've beat them before so what?" Kikumaru said but Echizen shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. Since Tezuka isn't playing as a Single they changed their line up as well. Their Captain and Vice Captain have paired up to face Tezuka and Ryuzaki. They are the Top Demon players at Rikkai." He said and they all looked at Taki who rubbed her head.

"It's been a while since we've played against those two hasn't it." She said to Tezuka and he leaned in her. "What is it like four years since we've played them." She said and he thought.

"No it's more like five." He said and then she shook her head.

"Really that long?"

"Yeah and back then their team didn't have Kirihara Akaya yet. And you were still in Elemenatry School." He said and she smiled.

"This isn't going to be fun is it." She said and he shook his head. "They've gotten stronger haven't they." He nodded. "And since it's Rikkai and Seigaku there are going to be more reporters and people watching right?" They all nodded. "Just great." She said and then walked away.

"Hey Ryuzaki?"

"No let Ryuzaki be." Tezuka said and they all went back to watching the other match.

'What the hell am I going to do now. This is going to send me over the edge. I can't even consentrate on a full match and they want me to play against Yukimura and Sanada.' She thought to heself as she went to sit in the shade. 'Ne why can't I just forget about it.' She drifted to sleep with her hat covering her face. – Standing in the rain was a girl with her tennis racquet. The rain was coming down like cats and dogs. Reportser were everywhere watching the match. She was up against a highschool kid. He looked so familiar that she couldn't think strait. They only needed one more point to end the game and it was in his favor. He served the ball and it rocketted strait for her unfortunately for her she saw more then one ball so she couldn't do much about it. It slammed right into her wrist, which pushed her arm up to her head hitting her face. The girl went flying backwards. The reporters wildly took pictures as she hit the ground hard. The last thing the girl saw before the world went dark was her apponents smirk and his voice saying that she wasn't worth his time. – "Shit." She said sitting up and noticed the guys on her team around her.

"You alright?" Fuji asked and she rubbed her wrist.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said and then looked towards the Rikkai team that was seated under another set of trees. She froze when she saw the person in her dreams. He was now the coach of the team. "Oh I think I'm going to be sick." She said leaning back and placed her head onto Tezuka's lap.

"You're shaking and you're sweating what the hell is wrong?" Tezuka said and she rapped her arms around his waist. "Taki?" He felt tears on him and pulled her up onto his lap and held her close to him as the reast of the school team went around them to block other schools from seeing this.

"My heads racing…my heart won't stop pounding…Why…why…why is he here…"

"Who are you talking about Taki?" Tezuka asked as he tried to look into her eyes.

"The guy with the Rikkai team?" She whispered.

"That's Yui he's their coach Taki. He's also related to Ayaka. That's Kirihara Yui his oldest brother." Tezuka said and she shivered. "What's wrong Taki?"

"Well well what a surprise." A voice said over everyone elses as their schoolmates let some of the Rikkai team pass them. "It's been a while now hasn't it my dear Taki."

"What are you doing Yui?" Ayaka asked his brother.

"Just checking in on my girl here." Yui said and everyone looked at him. "So Taki aren't you going to give me a hug." He said and she glared at him as she got up. He smercked as she came up to him. He was expecting her to give him a hug but he got a slap in the face instead. "Oh come on Taki I know you can hit harder then that."

"You son of a bitch!" She shouted as tears came down her face. She lunged for him but Tezuka and Fuji grabbed onto her.

"I think it's time for you to leave Yui." Ayaka said surprised that his brother had made the girl burst into tears.

"If the slap you gave me is the extent of your playing skills just quit now." Yui said and walked away.

"Taki?" Yukimura and Sanada said coming up to her as she clung to Tezuka. "Sweet heart he's gone now." Yukimura said and she looked at him. "It's been years since that match. I'm sorry you had to see him again like this." He said and she crumbled. "We'll wait till she composes her self before we start our match." He said and the Rikkai team left.

Suddenly she was pulled away from the others not knowing what was going on. She looked up to see Tezuka and Fuji pulling her away from all the people there. "What the hell was that about?" Fuji said when they were in the bus in the parking lot.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Tezuka said and looked at him. "I'm just as clueless about this just as you are."

"Taki what was that about?" Fuji said looking down at her. Tezuka took her glasses that were now drenched with tears. "How the hell do you know Kirihara Yui?"

"My parents got me a touter after you all went into senior high. It was Yui. And since he was on his last year of senior high he also helped me practice playing tennis. We got close. Then one day we find out that our parents had set up and match between the two of us since they didn't like how close we were." She whispered and closed her eyes as she leaned back in her seat. "We stopped practicing with each other but we did got out with eachother. Our parents never knew. The night before the match we went out like we usualy did. But this time he had other plans. We had gotten into an argument about it as he was driving me home. In the fighting we had done something to my wrist. By the time I got home that night I wanted to kill him." She said clenching her fists. "The next day when we arrived at the courts both our schools were there to watch. That is Seigaku's Junior High and Rikkai's Senior High as well as reporters from television stations and papers as well as magesense. The match was horrible that I can't forget it. It was the first time I ever got injured. And I couldn't believe who injured me. My wrist broke that day. And I stopped playing for a while. But the thing that hurt the most was what he said to me when I was about to pass out." She said and tears dripped onto her clenched fists. "He smercked at me as I lay on the court in pain and said that I wasn't worth his time at all. That was the last time I saw him. Yukimura and Sanada were already on his school team so they stayed to make sure I was all right. That's why they know about this." She said then opened her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us when we started to work with you again?" Fuji demanded for the first time in his life. He looked like he wanted to hit her at the point.

"Syusuke calm down." Tezuka said and Fuji glared at him.

"Calm down! You want me to Calm down!"


	11. Chapter 11

Taki?

"Yes I want you to calm down." Tezuka said and Fuji grabbed onto him and dragged him away from their youngest player.

"Tezuka if you loose this match we loose our title. And you know that Rikkai is always at our asses trying to snatch it from us. We've worked so hard to get our place. The two of us argued so much because of this. We've both been in her place before. If she doesn't pull herself out of this we're screwed." Fuji said and then plopped down into one of the seats as Tezuka stud in front of him.

"Fuji we had eachother to lean on then. She didn't have any one to understand her. Now she does. So for once could you put your mask back on and act like you understand and help her. Since the time Ryoma went to the US for his matches you've changed somewhat. When he came back the old Fuji didn't come back. So just pretend if you have to." He said and Fuji nodded. The two were surprised when they looked over to her to find her walked to the door of the bus.

"Taki?" The two said and she looked at them.

"This match isn't going to go anywhere if we just stay in here." She said and then walked off the bus.

"Shit." Tezuka said as they went after her. She was on the court holding onto her racquet when the two got there.

"She better not mess up." Fuji said and she turned and looked at him. She walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to her hight.

"I don't care if you're my senpei. I don't care if you're a tensei. You know not to threaten me like that Syusuke." She said and he opened his eyes. He then grabbed onto her writs and pulled her hand off of his shirt.

"And you know not to do that same to me. If you mess up you're not going to want to be around when I get my hands on you next." He said and then let go of her hand. She went back onto the court and took her place.

"This is it you can't freeze up on me this time. I can't cover for you now." Tezuka said and then the match started. While the match was going on a car came screaching to a stop at the parking lot and two people came running towards Sumire.

"Papa, mama." Sakuno said surprised to see her parents. " What are you doing here?"

"Ma." Mr. Ryuzaki said to Sumire and handed her a letter.

"Oh dear god." She said reading it. "Why wasn't I told about this back then." She said and her son looked at the ground. "Ryosuke why didn't you tell me the day you placed Sakuno in my care."

"Because we didn't want people to treat her differently." He said and then heard coughing coming from the court. "We saw her playing on TV so we came down as fast as we could." They said and then Taki grabbed onto her chest dropping her racquet.

"Ryuzaki!" The Seigaku players said and she picked up her racquet.

"Ryuzaki?" The players on the court said and she looked at the three.

"I'm fine. Lets get this over with." She said and they continued. 'This is what I wanted. To play with him again, even if it may be the last time. I should have told them.' She said to herself then her head felt light and she could feel pain from her stomach. She started coughing again. 'Just let me get them through this. It's all I'm asking'

"Keep your head in the game!" Oishi, Eiji, and Fuji shouted at her.

"Give up Brat." Yui shouted at her.

"Never!" She shouted and hit the ball as hard as she could and it smashed into the ground in front of the two guys. "I'm never going to lose to a player from Rikkai ever again."

The game ended with seigaku winning between the two pairs. Taki was on the ground not moving as were the other three. They were all too tired to move. Her parents came running up to her as did her oba-san. "Postpone the next doubles match." Sumire shouted and Tezuka jumped up and ran up to Taki as well.

"Kunimitsu…" Taki whispered as tears came down her face. "I'm sorry…itai…itai…"

"Shhh… baby what are you saying sorry for… you did great…" he said then noticed the tears.

"Tell Fujiko that I'm not going to be playing tennis any time soon." She whispered then passed out.

"Baby wake up. What do you mean you're not going to play tennis any time soon?" He said and her parents looked at him.

"She's going back to the hospital Kunimitsu." Her father said and handed him a letter. "Lets go mother she needs to get there soon." He said and Sakuno ran after them as well.

"Where are they taking Ryuzaki?" Some of the other players asked coming up beside Tezuka.

"They are taking Ryuzaki to the hospital." He said and sat down right there and Oishi took the letter from him.

"Tezuka…"Oishi said and then Fuji took the letter from him.

"What!" Fuji shouted and sank down beside Tezuka. "No…this can't be right… there isn't anything wrong with her…" He said and Tezuka looked at him.

"That's why she kept spacing out… her mind just wants to help her coupe with the pain she feels." Oishi whispered then lifted his bucho up from sitting on the courts.

"Momo Kaidoh bring Fuji to the bus." He said and the two went. "The game will be postponed till tomorrow." He said and all the students from Seigaku picked up all their things.

"We're coming with you." Fudomine said as they got their things together, as did Sanada and Yukimura.


	12. Chapter 12

_What's going on?_

Sumire was seated with Sakuno in the waiting room when the others arrived. "Ne Sensei what's going on?" Oishi said as they all went up to her.

"Bucho Nee-san is is…" Sakuno whispered with tears falling as she ran up to Tezuka and hugged him.

"Ryuzaki Sensei what's going on?" The Fudomine guys said and she looked at them as she got up from her seat.

"Apperently Taki had been ill since she was a really small child. I knew she was premature compared to Sakuno but I never expected this. My Son never told me about this." She said and the her daughter in law came there way.

"Mama is nee-san…" Sakuno whispered not letting go of Tezuka.

"She's not doing good Sakuno." Her mother said then looked at Tezuka. "Kunimitsu can I have a word with you?" She asked and he looked up from looking down at Sakuno.

"Sakuno go over to Ryoma for a while I'll come back in a few minutes." He said and went to talk with the older woman. Fuji, Oishi and Kikumaru came after him as well.

"What's going on oba-san?" The four said and she led them to a secluded hallway.

"I'm sorry boys we should have told you all this along time ago but we just couldn't hurt you and her. Taki had been diagnosed with Leukemia at the age of three. She had undergone treatment before she met any of you. We thought that she had finaly gotten it all out of her system but we were wrong. But a few years ago it came back. She's been in and out of hospitals for a while now. That's actually the real reason she hadn't played tennis for Fudomine like she wanted to." The woman said and Eiji had tears coming down his face. "Eiji this is why you off all of them weren't suppoe to find out. You went through this as well when you were younger. You know what she's going through." She said and the other three were surprised and looked at their crying team member.

"But oba-san if you had said anything about this to us then maybe things would have turned out differently." Oishi said and the lady looked at him. "I mean we would have kept a better eye on her. And maybe even have seen the signs to help her through it better and slow it down or at least ease the pain."

"You four did." She said and Eiji burst into sobs after grabbing onto Oishi. " She wanted to see you guys again that's why she came back." She said and smiled at them. "She wanted to play like old times. She didn't want you all to find out about this like you had. She wanted to be a kid again. We expected her to join the club but never had we imagined the she would be compeating with you in this." She said and then looked at Fuji and Tezuka. "Syusuke the expression you have on your face now isn't something I ever wanted to see on you. I know that she would rather see you smiling then looking like you just killed someone." She said and hugged onto him as he burst into tears. After a few minutes she shifted him over to Oishi and then looked at Tezuka who had his eyes closed, and was leaning against the wall. "Kunimitsu?" She whispered and he opened his eyes she saw the tears that wanted to fall. "Oh Kunimitsu…" She placed her hand onto his cheak, "she never wanted this to happen…she never wanted to see you like this…" She whispered and tears fell. "She loved you so much that she wanted me to give you this." She said and took something out of her pocket and handed it to him. "She wanted to do it on her own after the tournament but…" She said and placed a letter in his hand. "Come on you three." She said and indicated Oishi follow her with the other two to leave Tezuka. "Kunimitsu she only wants you to go and see her." She said then walked off with the others.

When Tezuka went to Taki's room he stopped outside of the closed door. He had read the letter and put it away. He whiped the tears from his eyes then knocked on the door. It opened and a nures let him in. "She's not to do anything strenues." The nures said then left the room to give the two kids privacy.

"Kunimitsu?" Taki said not opening her eyes.

"Yeah Taki?" He said and went to her bedside and she sat up slowly then placed her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry…I…I…"

"Shhhh…Taki of all of us that you know… did you think anything would change if I knew?" He said and sat down in the chair by the bed. "Baby…you know I wouldn't have"

"No Tezuka, you would have treated me differently. For crying out loud I get treated differenly because I'm smaller then Echizen and my own sister. If you or the others found out about this you wouldn't have let me play I know you." She said and she looked at him. "You can't say that you would have let me play because even you have standards."

"Taki if I knew then you wouldn't have ended up like this. You may just be seated and watching the game like all the other girls were."

"That's what I didn't want. I'm not someone who likes just sitting there when my friends can't play and I'm not one to let the people I care for worry about me."

"Taki you collapsing after the game and passing out scared the life out of a lot of us. The whole damn team is out in the waiting room as is the Fudomine team as well as Sanada and Yukimura. Your sister doesn't know what to do? She came running to me when we got here and I could only look down at her holding onto me. Your mother took me aside to talk with me. Oishi, Eiji and Fuji followed as well. Oishi being the mother hen he is looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. Eiji bursted out crying when your mother told us about your condition, he actually went through this before apperantly when he was younger and your mother knew. For crying out loud Fuji's unreadable smile broke. He broke down Taki, he didn't know what to do and he cried."

"I didn't want it to happen this way. None of you were suppose to find out." She whispered and he got mad at her. "Especially not the four of you."

"So what were you going to do Taki. Not tell us and then when you died then we would have found out." He shouted getting out of his seat.

"It would have been better then this."

"I can't believe you're saying this!" He shouted, then the door bursted open and the Nurce came back in looking mad.

"Sir you sister is ill you are in the hospital would you not yell at her and keep your voice down." The lady said and they both glared at her.

"He's not my Brother!"

"She's not my Sister!"

"He's/She's my Koi!"

"Oh will you two just be quiet like I said you are both in a hospital."

"What's all the shouting!" The others said poking their heads into the room from the door.

"Everyone twenty laps around the hospital now and I mean everyone." Tezuka said looking at the team members of the different schools and the nurces then walked passed all of them leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

_Realization_

"What was that about?" Sakuno said coming up to her sisters bed as all the tennis player went to do their laps before Tezuka added more onto them.

"It's nothing…" Taki said and leaned back down on her bed. "Sakuno could you close the door and windows… I want it to be quiet." She whispered and her sister did as she asked.

"Taki are you going to be getting out of here tomorrow to watch the rest of the matches?" Sakuno asked coming back and sat down in the seat Tezuka had been in before she came in.

"I don't thinks so imoto. I'm tired. Even with resting well tonight."

"Can I stay with you here then? We'll get a TV so that we can watch the game live."

"You can stay here and get a TV but when the game continues you'll have to watch it from the nurces station." Taki said and then her grandmother came into the room.

"Taki are you feeling better?" She asked and Taki looked at her grandmother.

"A bit oba-san, but I said some things to bucho that I shouldn't have. Could you please tell him that it's just that I'm in here and it's not because of them."

"He's a big boy he'll understand."

"I don't think so Oba-san. Just keep an eye on him."

"You're talking as if you aren't going to be getting out of here and coming back to them." That's when it hit Sumire.

"What are you talking about, Nee-san just needs to get a long rest then she'll be back in no time." Sakuno said and Taki smiled as her.

"You're right Sakuno I'm just going to need a long rest." She said then closed her eyes again. "Oba-san Sakuno wants to stay here tonight. Could you tell Oto-san and Ka-san that they could place the TV in here again for her." She said and then her Oba-san left the room to talk with her parents.

Tezuka had stormed to the public courts a few blocks away and started to hit the ball around to get his anger out. "Who the hell does she think she is." He said to himself not noticing people watching him, as the ball started lifting dust of the wall in one place. "This is not my fault they should have told us. She just toyed with us. With me." He hit the ball in an abnormal way and it went over the wall and hit a tree behind it. As he went to find the ball he didn't notice some people watching him.

"Was that the brat?" Some men said as they all moved from spot around the courts.

"Yeah it looked like him." A man with sunglasses said then walked over to the wall Tezuka was working at. "And it looks like he's in a bad mood. Worse then usual."

"Wonder what it could be?" another guy said and then Tezuka came back and saw the guys.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He said and put his things away.

"Tezuka this isn't like you." Some of the guys said and the teen sighed.

"One of my regulars is in the hospital." He said and they all gasped.

"No way, none of them looked like they could be sent there."

"The ones that you know about haven't. It's my new member." He said and they all walked towards Tezuka's place. One of the guys stayed with him even when they got to his place. "I'm home." He said and then his mother came running.

"Kunimitsu were have you been? Sakuno called to say that you stormed out of the hospital and that was about five hours ago." His mother said and he took off his shoes.

"He's been at the courts Mrs. Tezuka." Yamato said and the woman smiled at him.

"Yamato it's been so long. So I'm guessing you've gone to visit taki at the hospital then." She said and Yamato looked at her surprised.

"What are you talking about? Why is Taki in the hospital?" He said and Kunimitsu went up to his room with out another word.

"Oh so you didn't hear. I would have thought that Kuni-kun would have told you since he was with her right before she was taken there." The woman said and then Yamato ran up the stairs and stormed into Kunimitsu's room.

"Is that why you were acting like this." He said and Tezuka looked up from putting his raquet's under his bed. "Was Taki on the team? Are you out of your mind? You let a girl on the team. You let her get hurt."

"I didn't let her get hurt Yamato. And she asked her grandmother to be placed on the team, not me. She was the one who wanted to play with the guys' team. Having cancer and not telling us was also her choice and look were it got her. Go and talk with the others about it I just have had enough." He said and then layed down in his bed. Yamato left the room and Tezuka heard him talking with his mother.

The next day the other regulars of the seigaku team arrived at the tournamnet and were met by reporters. The other team members tried to puysh the reporters away untill a whistle was blown. Every one turned a saw Tezuka with the old Seigaku team members who had graduated long before them.

"I want eveyone to run ten laps around the park Now." He said and the reporters just looked at him as his team went for the run. "I said everyone didn't I." He said and the reporters were off. His team finished with in ten minutes and started to warm up. When the reporters came in they were all out of breath except for a few who came up to him.

"Tezuka could we get a follow-up on Ryuzaki's condition." One of them said and was pulled away from Tezuka by the old members.

"Ne, Tezuka could I talk with you?" the female reporter that Taki gave an interview to asked and Tezuka walked away from the others so she follewed him. He just turned to look at her and crossed his arms. "Is Taki alright?" She asked and he rubbed his head.

"No." he said and she waited for an elaboration but didn't get any.

"Ok then could you tell me why you let a girl on your team in the first place?"

"Her talent would have been waisted on the girls team plus she was the one you talked with Coach Ryuzaki so I didn't have a say in it." His cell then rang and he looked at the number. He then turned it off.

"So who was that?" She asked.

"Ryuzaki." He said and then his pager went off. He looked at the message then turned his cell back on. He dialed the number and waited. "What do you want Sakuno?" He said and then listened. "Why are you telling me this you could have called Fuiji or the others. I don't have time for this." He said then hung up. "Are you done?" He asked the lady and she nodded not liking how things were going.

When the tournament was continued the guys on the Seigaku team wanted to finish it as fast as they could so that they could get back to the hospital. It amazed the schools that were watching at the determination that was shown. Seigaku won all three singles matches. Tezuka wasn't at all in a good mood when the reports came charging up to them once more. Yamato and the old members once more intersepted them and told them when the others wanted to talk they'll call. So the team went back to the hospital minus a very grumpy captain and a worried tensai.

"Tezuka why did you storm out like that yesterday?" Fuji asked as Tezuka took a shower at home.

"Fuji you do know that it really is unnerving when you talk to me while I'm taking a shower." He said and Fuji moved the curtain so that he could see Tezuka's face.

"I talk to you all the time in the shower."

"You do but that's at the school in the changing room but this is my house." He said turning off the shower and Fuji handed him a towle.

"So are you going to give me and answer or not?"

"I was mad that's why I left. Nothing more." He said and then went to his room with Fuji behind him.

"Tezuka you can't run from this."

"Who said I was running."

"Sakuno called and told me what you said to her."

"When I don't answer my cell you don't call my pager. I didn't answer for a reason. That's all I got mad at her for."

"Tezuka she wanted to talk with you, what did you expect. No one can talk to you now. Well except for me."

"Fuji if you are so worried about her and I know you are, go and see her. Leave me alone and make sure you and the others are at school on time tomorrow or I'm going to make you all run laps for the whole practice." He said and Fuji left.

Tht night he didn't know what to do. He tried doing schoolwork but couldn't since he could only think of how mad he was at her. Then he would try to go to sleep but couldn't since his bed smelled like her. He just kept getting madder and madder. He didn't sleep at all then his alarm clock went off. He went down for breakfast to see his brothers all happy. He smaked them on the back of the heads as he passed them for no reason as he went to get his usual drink. "Ne Baka what was that for?" The two said making their parents look at their oldest son.

"For being so chearful in the morning." He said then hit them again then left the house. When he got to the courts the others were all there even the non-regulars. The first years were full of energy that they were jumping off the fences. The second years were all talking. And the third years were all talking with one another quietly about Taki and if they thought she was going to be coming back. "That's it everyone is running laps for the whole practice." He said and they all looked at him.

"But Tezuka we're all here and not to mention before you." Fuji said and got a glare from his bucho that none of them had ever gotten before.

"As for the regulars you all get to run those laps with 10 pound whights on each ankle and five pound whights on your wrists. You all better start running in one minute or you'll all have to do running later after school as well." He said and they all ran out of the courts and started their laps. Tezuka walked off to his classroom and watched from his seat as they all ran.

His mind wandered at what he was doing. "What's going on with me? I'm snapping at people I would usually just shrug off. I'm pushing my friends away my teammates. I'm not getting sleep. And I'm hitting my own brothers." He said in his mind as others started to come into the room for the day. He shot up from his seat and grabbed his bag. He ran out of the room and down to the clubroom and grabbed his tennis bag. The regulars and club members didn't see him as he ran off the school grounds. He had decided to go to his secret spot that no one knew about. It took him about three hours to finally get to a secluded waterfall high in the mountains. He sat down and just let the smell of nature consume him. It was then that the smell started to get to him because it smelled like her. "I'm never going to get away." He said closing his eyes and his lack of sleep dragged him mind into a deep slumber.

_Laying under a tree on a lazy day. He opened his eyes slowly to see his koi looking down at him as she ran her hand through his hair. A soft smile on her face as turned her attention back to a book in her other hand. He could hear his teammates splashing around in the water and then he noticed a ring on his koi's finger. "Ne when did you get that?" he asked and the book she was reading dropped onto his chest._

"_What are you talking about Kuni-kun? You gave this to me before you graduated. Have you been hit on the head by those tennis balls to many times that you've already foregotten." She said and he sat up._

"_A gomen Taki." He said and she shook her head._

"_Are you sure you're alright Kunimitsu. I mean we've been here for a while maybe we should head home. The others will undertand since we have been here four hours longer then them. Plus I think I'm starting to get tired." She said and he nodded and got up._

"_Come on I'll carry you back to the car."_

"_Kunimitsu have you lost your mind. Not in my condition. I would rather walk down to the car then rick you dropping me by accident. I know you're strong but it's a long way back to the car. It's not like the distance from the livingroom to the bedroom." She said and took his hand to help her up._

"_Fine but at least tell me if you need a rest on our way back." He said and she nodded. "Guys we're headed back. Don't forget we have a tournament to be at tomorrow." He said and the others nodded._

"_Ne Bucho you better wake up and smell the air." Ryoma said and he looked at his youngest teammate. "Is this what is really going on."_

"_Tesuka is this really what is going to happen?" Fuji said and suddenly everything went dark._

"_Kunimitsu!" Taki shouted as she started falling and he couldn't reach her. Then everything went black._

Tezuka shot up from his sleep and looked around him. It was starting to get dark. He had to do something before he went home. He got out his cell and called his coach.

"Ne Tezuka were are you? The others said you hadn't been to any of your classes. And you aren't here at practice." Sumire said and then the regulars came running up to her.

"Gomen I had to do something. Let them off early today. And tell Oishi to call me tonight on my cell." He said then hung up.

"Well you are all dismissed for the day since Tezuka said you can go early." She said and the club called it a day.

He walked towards a jewelry store and went in. A sale's person came up to him and he pulled something out of his bag. "Oh that is lovely." The woman said and he handed it to her.

"I was wondering if you can have this put into it as well?" He asked placing a notebook in front of her.

"It will take us about three hours. But we close in one hour. So can you come back tomorrow to pick it up?" She asked and he shook his head. "I thought not. Well then take a seat I'll get one of the guys on it right now." She said and took the thing to the back.

I his room Tezuka looked at the tennis ball on his desk. "Ever since Mrs. Ryuzaki told us what was going on I haven't wanted it to be true. I didn't want to know that I'm going to lose her after just getting her back. To know that wasn't going to get to give her that ring that I've been holding onto for her and only her till after we graduated. How could I have been so stupid. She came back to the school to be with us as long as she could. She came to me and told me how she felt." He said and then closed his eyes and drifted into a content sleep at what he had in mind for the next day, that he didn't notice his mother had opened his door to call him down to have a talk with him. She noticed the small smile on his face and decided that she would let him sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next moring when he woke up he got changed then grabbed the tennis ball off his desk. He ran down the stairs and out the door before his parents could even great him good morning. He ran all the way down to the hospital and ran into a nurce who was coming out of Taki's room. She stopped him from going in and told him to come with her to the desk. "Well you finally decided to come and see her." The woman said and he rolled his eyes. "Do you know how many times she and her sister had tried to get a hold of you."

"Yes I know I listed to all the voice mails and read all the text messaged and also read all the pages they sent." He said and looked at Taki's door. "Are you don't lecturing me yet."

"Don't get her mad like you did the last time. She won't be able to take it. Her sister left about two hours ago to go home and get ready for school. As for school why aren't you in your school uniform?"

"You are really irritating. Can I see her now? And about not being in my school uniform it's kind of hard to propes to you're girlfriend in your school uniform." He said and she gasped and then smiled.

"Did you want to get it underway today?" She asked and he looked back at her. "I mean did you want to have a serimony today if she says yes?" She asked and he tilted his head.

"I'll leave it up to her." He said and then went to Taki's door and went in.

"I told you nurces to leave me alone." Taki said curled up on her side with her eyes closed.

"Good thing I'm not a nurce." He said and her eyes shot open.

"Tezuka!" She shouted and shot up from lying down.

"Take it easy." He said and she blushed.

"I was worried that you wouldn't come back to see me." She said and looked at her hands. "Yamato came by yesterday saying that you weren't in a good mood. Then the other regulars came by saying that you dissapeared on them." She said and he took her hands.

"I needed time to think. So I went way for the day. It was a good thing I did or I would still be snapping at people and pushing the club harder then I ever had." He said and she looked at him. " Any way I needed to talk with you."

"I was thinking you would want me to explain things better." She whispered and he shook his head.

"Taki you're mother said enough. And I did my research. I know all about your condition." He said and she looked at him surprised. "Any way." He said and got down on one knee beside her bed. He took the tennis ball out from his jacket pocket and then opened it. There inside of it was a ring.

"Kunimitsu is that…"

"Yes Taki it is." He said and she closed her eyes as tears fell.

"I want to say yes but how can I. Kunimitsu I don't know how long I have." She said and tears came down her face.

"Taki baby you can say yes. I don't care how long you have. This was always going to go to you anyway. I waited so long to have you come back to me. I loved you so much even when we were younger. I want you to always be a part of my as my wife." He said and she nodded.

"Yes Kuni-kun. I will." She said and he placed the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations." The nurce said as she and some other nurces came in with flowers and ballons from the gift shop. "Question as I asked your man here before he came in. Would you like to get this underway today? I could call the preist and have him here with in an hour." She said and Taki looked at Tezuka and then nodded. "Girls we've got a lot of things that need to get done in an hour." She said as they all ran out of the room to get things ready for the two teens. One came back in five minutes later with a few rings to try on Tezuka's finger to get his size. With in two hours the two had a private serimony that the nurces and doctors kept secret just as the two teens asked them to. Tezuka stayed with her till school was let out and the others would be coming by to see her. Once the others left for the day the nurces called Tezuka and he came back to be with his wife.

"Kunimitsu you skipped school to be with me today and I love you for it. But you have to go tomorrow. The others are worried about you. Your brothers even came by today wondering if you came to see me." She said as he layed down beside her with her in his arms.

"Alright I'll go to school tomorrow but I'll come and see you after the others just like today." He said and she smiled.

"Syusuke is starting to get mad at you Kuni-kun. I don't want you both to get into any more fights especially about me." She said as she started to feel tired again. "I'm tired Kuni-kun. Just wait till I fall asleep then you can head home and get to sleep as well." She said and he nodded.

The next morning Tezuka woke up and got ready for school. His parents were surprised when he came down and sat at the table to eat. "Nii-san do you feel alright?" His brothers said and he nodded.

"Im fine." He said as he ate then looked at the time. He placed his dishes into the sink then grabbed his things. "I'll be late coming home tonight so you can eat without me." He said as he left the house. Arriving at Seigaku the others weren't there yet so he did his usual warm him after getting changed for practice. When the others started to arrive they were surprised to see their bucho. "What is wrong with all of you it looks like you've seen a ghost. Get ready and make sure you are prepared for a hecktick practice. I let you all off easy for two days." He said and they all got ready.

"He seems happier." Oishi said to Fuji as they were streching out.

"You think. He hasn't given me my fill of laps yet." Eiji said them was give the last few laps that he needed for the day.

"Bucho did anything happen? You seem really happy." Echizen said and Momo and Kaidoh had to agree with him and eachother.

"I just got time to clear my head yesterday that's all." Tezuka said and Inui held a bottel of his new juice to his bucho. "Not that kind of clear Sadaharu."

"But Bucho what happened?" Some of the others asked.

"Nothing really." He said and was starting to get annoyed.

"But you seem so happy in a strange way Tezuka so something must have happened" Kawamura said in his shy voice.

"If any one else asks what happened one more time that's a hundred laps." Tezuka said and rubbed his head. And true to his word when Fuji opened his mouth. He had to just put everyone on the line.

"Truly Tezuka, what happened?" Fuji asked and Tezuka rolled his eyes.

"That's it everyone run 100 laps now."

"But."

"200"

"But"

"300"

"But"

"400 aren't you getting it yet." He said and then they all took off to do their runs. But being in the good mood that he was in he decided to run with them as well. He had passed all the other regulars and was quite a was away he turned around and shouted back at them. "The last one to finish drinks Inui's latest creation. Also I think I heard that it kills puppies."

"NO!" All the others shouted as they closed the distance between them and their captain.

"It does not I tried it on my kitten she may be a little sick but that's all." Inui shouted up at them since they had left him in their dust.

Later that evening Tezuka snuck into the hospital to bid his wife goodnight. He had a strange feeling that the look on her face of exhaustion wasn't what it seemed to be. Deep down in his heart he knew that their precious time was soon coming to an end. In light of that moment they went out for an evening stroll. They talked about all the good times they had shared, and of all the challenges life had yet to offer.

"Taki I know we haven't much ti-"

"Shh! Koi I know but let it be, this moment is perfect." For the remainder of the night they just stared into each others eyes knowingly until once again it was time for them to part. Little did they know that they had had an audience of one the sneaky Syusuke.

"I wonder what that is all about?" He contemplates as the two before him head back into the hospital.

The next day at school Fuji corners Tezuka after practice. "So have you seen Taki yet?" He interigates with that cunning smile.

"As a matter of fact yes. And as another matter of fact you can be the first one at practice tomorrow and on top of that you can finish 100 laps before everyone arrives tomorrow. Any other questions Syusuke?"

"Sa Bucho as long as it doesn't give me any more laps."

"I knew you knew when to let things go." Tezuka threatens and then walks away with a slight spring in his step. But that spring wasn't going to last. Durrning the last class of the day a cellphone rang in the classroom. The teacher looked back at the students and found Tezuka taking his cell out of his pocket.

"Tezuka I would have expected better." The teacher said and then dropped his textbook and ran up to Tezuka who went pale.


	15. Chapter 15

A long Day (Another Tezuka15)

"Bucho!" Oishi and Kikumaru shouted and ran up to him as well.

"Tezuka what's wrong?" The teacher said and then the door to the room bursted open.

"Tezuka…Bucho…" Ryoma shouted and everyone looked at him as Sakuno came up behind him.

"Oba…san…is…" Sakuno weezed as she tried to catch her breath

"Kunimitsu!" Fuji shouted after he read his message on his cell and got out of his seat. "Get going!" He said and packed Tezuka's things up.

"What's going on?" The teacher said and then went quiet when Fuji glared at him.

"Oishi take care of practice later." Tezuka said ran out of the room with Fuji, Sakuno and Ryoma right behind him.

"Oishi what's going on?" The teacher said and Oishi shook his head.

"RyuzakiTaki's in the hospital sir." He said and Eiji looked like he was going to start to cry. "She's been friends with us since Sakuno was born. We took care of her now and then. But Tezuka and Fuji were the ones who were always there for her when things went wrong. We just found out that she's dieing." He said and some students gasped and the teacher sat on Tezuka's desk. "Tezuka is the one it's hitting that hardest. That's why he's been missing school these days. And not to mention why he's been snapping at people." He said and then his cell rang and Eiji answered it.

"IIYA!" Eiji shouted and started to cry.

"Eiji?" Oishi said and took his partner into his arms and took the phone from him. "Ryoma what happened?" He asked seeing the name on the caller id.

"It's Sakuno Oishi. I'm with oba-san while Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma took Tezuka's car down to the hospital. I didn't want to say it with Tezuka around but she's gotten worse. That's why Oba-san told us to pull them out." She said and Oishi looked at the teacher who then told the rest of the class to leave the room. "They don't know if she'll make it through the night." She said and that's when the cell fell out of Oishi's hand.

Oishi picked Eiji up still crying and ran to the office. "We need to make an emergency announcement." He said and the secretary looked at headmaster who was talking with another teacher. The headmaster nodded knowing what was going to be said. "This is an emergency announcement for all tennis players. Practice is cancelled. All of you are to meet us in front of the school as soon as possible. Regulars drop what ever you are doing and meet by the cars now." He said then ran out of the room still carrying Eiji.

"What's going on?" People in the hall said when the tennis players ran towards the front of the school.

"Oishi what was that about?" Kawamura asked and Oishi rubbed his eyes because tears wanted to fall as well.

"Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma are already on their way to the hospital. Sakuno just called and told me that Taki might not make it through the night." He said and some of the players got their keys out to their cars.

"Shit." Momo said and opened his car door. "What are we waiting for?" He said and all the players got into cars and they were all off.

Running into the hospital Tezuka and Fuji didn't stop when security shouted for them to slow down so Ryoma had to apologize for them then hurried after them. "Tezuka stop." The doctor said standing in front of Taki's door with some of the nurses. "Calm down. It's not going to do you or her any good with you so freaked out, Fuji that goes for you as well. She's feeling weaker then yesterday. She couldn't get out of bed this morning so she's feeling frustrated as well. Don't add onto it please. We want to keep her here as long as well can." He said, and the two clamed down as best they could. "Ryoma keep a hold of them when they want to do something you know they shouldn't." He said and the two turned to see Ryoma behind them.

"Fine." Ryoma said and then the three were let into the room.

Taki was seated in her bed that had been propped up and was sleeping it seamed. "Tezuka?" She said not opening her eyes.

"Yeah I'm here." He said and she opened her eyes the best she could. "Didn't I tell you not to skip school." She said and he nodded.

"Yeah but hey at least it's not only me. And you did say not to get into any arguments with Fuji so here he is as well." Tezuka said she smiled weakly.

"Fuji, I hope you and Tezuka are back on better terms." She whispered and Fuji nodded. "That's good." She said then closed her eyes once more. The two sat down on the bed on different sides and took one of her hands. "You guys are so warm…it's been a while since the three of us have been like this."

"Taki don't talk like that. Every time we're like this is because you were ill…" Fuji said then his eyes shot open. "No…you…" He said and she smiled.

"Sa… I just…"

"It's fine Taki." Tezuka whispered and she squeezed his hand.

"Ryoma, would you go and get me a hot drink?" She said and he shifted from sitting on the window sill.

"Hai." Ryoma said and left the room.

"Taki?" The two regulars said and she opened her eyes and tears started to fall.

"I didn't want him to see me cry…" She said and they nodded. "I guess they didn't tell you two." She whispered and the two gave her a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" Tezuka said and she lifted her left hand as high as she could but then dropped it. He caught it and held it in both his hands.

"She may not make it through the night." A voice said from the door and there was Sumire who was closing the door behind her.

"What!" Fuji shouted and was about to jump up but Taki's grip on his hand tightened.

"Fuji…calm down please…don't do anything stupid…"

"Taki, how can you tell me to calm down? She just said you may not live through the night."

"Because Syuusuke I know that already. And I know that I'm not going to regret that I can't live longer. You all made my wish come true. The thing I wanted the most I got." She whispered and then grabbed onto her chest in pain. "Nnnnaaaa."

"Taki!" Sumire shouted and then the Doctors came running into the room. Tezuka grabbed onto Fuji and dragged him out of the room. They both ran right into the others.

"What's going on?" Sakano asked and Fuji glared at Tezuka.

"Why did you pull me out of there?" Fuji shouted at Tezuka.

"What good are we in there Fuji? Do you think I wanted leave? I didn't, but I'd only be in the way." He said and Fuji was about to shove at him. "Fuji get it through your head she knows she's not going to live over the night. I don't need to watch over you like you're a child loosing its toy." Tezuka said and Fuji slapped him.

"How can you say that! You have no feeling for her do you!" Fuji shouted at him and that's when Tezuka snapped.

"How could you think I don't care of her! I don't know if I can live through this if I loose her. Damn it Syuusuke, how can you say that I don't have feelings for her when you saw us a few days ago. I skipped school because I was breaking down. I don't know how to deal with this. I don't need to worry about the rest of you as well. " He said then turned his head when he heard his name being shouted.

"KUNIMITSU!" Taki shouted and he ran back into the room and shoved passed the nurses and doctors.

"I'm right here Taki…" He said and grabbed onto her hands.

"It hurts…I've tried to be strong when you were all here…but it hurts to much no…" She cried and he moved her hair from getting into her eyes.

"I know Taki… you've always been strong even when you didn't have to be…" He said and tried to give a faint smile. "…you don't have to be strong anymore Taki…let it all out…I'm here to watch your back… always remember…"

"The pain will subside in a while." The nurse whispered to him as the Doctor and other nurses left the room. "I'll make sure no one comes in at all." She said and left closing the door.

Once the pain subsided they two reminisced about the past until she started to drift to sleep from being too tired. It was around three in the morning when she stirred and smiled at him. "I love you Kunimitsu…"

"I love you to Taki." He said and kissed her and knew he was going to have to say goodbye soon. She was starting to loose warmth.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't…" her eyes closed, "...last till the end of…" her breathing slowed, "…your birthday…" she whispered and then there was nothing. Her hands went limp and to his surprise there was something in them. A key with his name engraved on it. He sat there saying his goodbyes to her for about two hours. He then took her necklace that held her wedding ring off, then got up kissed her one last time and went to the door. A nurse was stationed to watch if he came out and came up to him just in time to catch his tired body.

"Come on we've got a lot to talk about." She said and took him away as some other nurses and Doctors went to deal with Taki.


	16. Chapter 16

The Letter (Another Tezuka16)

Tezuka was given her things as well as a letter she had written to him. He was seated in his car. (_If you're reading this letter that means I've passed away. I know this is going to be hard of you Kunimitsu but always know I love you. You have to remember all the good that we had together. Especially the day when we were in junior high together. You'll understand why after you go to my bank and open my safety deposit box. No one knows about this except for you. My parents can't handle things on their own now so please help them after you see what's in it. I know you and Syuusuke probably had an argument right before I passed away so please talk with him. You need him now. And I know that he needs you as well. And if I didn't make it for your birthday Oba-san has my gift for you. And also Don't and I mean it Don't try to come after me. It's not your time. I'll always be with you. Love you Taki.)_ The letter read and he whipped tears from his eyes. He then drove to the bank. He presented the key and the teller took him to a private room.

"Here you go Tezuka. You're wife called a few days ago to make sure it was ready for you." She said and then left him to go through the box on his own.

A/N: Sorry that it's short but there's more to come.


	17. Chapter 17

What She Left Behind (Another Tezuka17)

Tezuka left the bank with everything in the box and drove home to change then drove to her parents place. When he got there he unlocked the door with the key she left him and found her parents crying in the living room ignoring a child of three years of age who was trying to get there attention.

"Toya come on." He said and the kid looked up at him. The kid smiled and came up to him.

"Mommy said you'd be coming to see me sometime soon." Toya said and Tezuka nodded.

"And I'm not going to leave you." He said and that's when her parents noticed him.

"Kunimitsu." They said and came up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka said and they nodded. "By the way she left these for you." He said and placed a file in front of them. "She apperantly started a foundation under your names." He said and her mother bursted out crying again. "I'll take Toya for a while so that you can calm down and so that he can meet with his greatgrandmother and his grandmother and aunty." He said and they nodded. "Also she had everything set for the funeral planned out as well as how it was to be pair for." He said then walked out of the house with Toya leaving her parents in shock.

He walked into his house to be met with a punch in the face from Fuji that he almost dropped Toya. "That was for not waiting for any of us to talk to." Fuji said and Tezuka placed Toya down for a few minutes and he pulled Fuji into a hug so that his friend could cry.

"Uncle Fuji why aren't you smiling like mommy always said you did?" Toya asked and Fuji looked at the kid.

"He looks like you?" Fuji said and Tezuka picked Toya up and walked into the living area where the other regulars and his family were waiting.

"I know." Tezuka said and handed Toya over to his mother. "Toya meet your grandmother and grandfather as well as your uncles and your aunty Sakuno." He said and everyone gaped. "And the person coming in from the kitchen is your great grandmother Sumire." He said and his coach almost had a heart attack.

"But but how?" everyone said at the same time and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well the year before we left junior high Taki and I kind of…" He said then trailed off. "She didn't tell me about him. I found out just today in a letter she left for me." He said and handed it to his parents. "He's staying here till her parents say otherwise. Plus she asked me to make sure they can deal with things." He said and the regulars got up and took Toya from his grandparents so that they could talk with their son in private.

"Yeah Toya I'm your uncle Echizen." Ryoma said and Toya looked at him then to Sakuno.

"You're Aunty Sakano's boyfriend right?" Toya said and Sakano looked shocked at him.

"How did you know that?" Sakano said and Toya pulled out a photo album from his little bag he was carrying.

"Mommy always talked about all of you, even when she was in a different school. She kept track of what you were all doing. See." He said and showed then the album. "She went to all the tournaments you all had. I even saw the one were you guys went to nationals last year. Even though I was really small I remember hearing the shouting mommy did cheering for you." He said and Sakano started to cry.

"Toya are you saying that Taki brought you to our tournaments?" Oishi said and even the adults looked at them.

"Yeah she did. She said it was amazing at how quiet I was when I could hear the ball being hit from court to court. She said that the only times my eyes would focus on a game was if Daddy was playing. She couldn't get me to look anywhere else. That I even forgot about my bottle and let it fall most of the time." He said and that's when Sumire went over to a cabinet and opened it. There were recordings off all the games there. She looked at Tezuka and he pointed at the laptop that was on the coffee table. She scanned through the recording then paused it when something caught her eyes. She then ran back to the cabinet and pulled out a few more games. There on the one she was looking at the others saw Taki with her friends and Toya seated a few rows up from the team. She then popped in one of the games that Fuji and Tezuka both got ingured in and skimmed to see if she was there. Everyone came to see as well even Toya. It was a game that year before the girls transferred.

"Why isn't she in this one but you and the other girls are?" Momo said and Toya leaned into the coffee table and looked at them.

"That was a week after mommy started to feel bad again. She was too tired to get out of bed that she told me to go with the others to watch the game for her." Toya said and that's when Kunimitsu's brothers gasped.

"Ah I remember now." The brothers said and then ran up to their room. They came back down with a photo album. "Why didn't we notice when those girls came up to us asking about you guys." They said and opened the album. "See we got a picture of them. This was one that we got when you were all playing your first game when you entered senior high. She had a baby with her then." They said and Tezuka grabbed the album.

"You morons, how could you not recognize her?" Tezuka said and his parents grabbed the book from him to look at it.

"She was in a different uniform. Not Seigaku so we just thought she was some other girl who liked you guys." They said and Toya smiled.

"Mommy didn't go to Seigaku after you guys left." He said and Ryoma and Sakano looked at him.

"We never saw her at all when we went there even before the seniors left." The two said and he pulled out another picture from his bag.

"You wouldn't have since she looked different." He said and showed them the pic. "Mommy said that she hated people coming up to her because she was good at tennis so she used a wig and wore thick glasses so that people wouldn't know who she was." He said and everyone could only gape at the pic.

"But whenever she came to our practices she would never look like that." Eiji said and Tezuka smiled.

"That's because she usually got changed in the clubhouse that last year I should know." Tezuka said and they all looked at him. "Why the hell did you think I was always the last one out of the room anyway." He said and it all made sense to the regulars.

"You didn't." Oishi said and the others rubbed their heads.

"Was that why I always managed to smell white musk perfume whenever I came in from practice?" Eiji said and Tezuka nodded.

"Ne Tezuka why didn't you say anything to any of us?" Fuji asked and Tezuka looked at him.

"No one was supposed to find out about that year. Why do you think I was always so busy whenever any of you called that year. It wasn't that I was doing school work most of the time." He said and his parents nodded.

"He was usually out in the mountains with Taki. We should know we drove them out there so they could go hiking with the boys." They said and the brothers nodded.

"Any way this was mommy's favorite picture." Toya said and placed it onto the table. It was a picture of all the regulars seated at the park enjoying their free time. They were all in their uniforms. Tezuka actually had a smile on his face that was rare to see. Sakano was seated with ryoma's head on her lap as Fuji was laughing at Eiji jumping up and down because he wanted some of Oishi's lunch. While Inui was taking down data as Taka was trying to keep Kaidoh and Momo apart.

"How did she get this?" Tezuka's parents asked.

"Oh some of the girls from her school got it. But she confiscated it from then since it was distracting class. She never gave it back." He said and smiled. "Mommy did that a lot when it came to pictures of Daddy smiling." He said and pulled out a separate album and handed it to Tezuka. Tezuka flipped through it to find all the pictures were of him and so of the others. "That's how I got to know all of you through pictures." He said and everyone was silent. He went up to his daddy and sat on Tezuka's lap since he had sat crossed legged beside Fuji who was trying not to cry. "Oh I almost forgot." He said and pulled something out of his bag, it was a cell phone. "Mommy said something about Daddy's birthday and said that when her oba-san gave him the present to give this to him as well." He said and that's when Sumire remembered about the gift that was on the side table.

"Bucho it's your…" Inui and Kaidoh said but went silent as did the other regulars when they noticed the date.

Tezuka placed the gift in Toya's lap and let his son open it. There was another box but it had Seigkau Regulars engraved on it. There was a computerized lock for it so Toya skimmed through the cell and found what his mom told him. He then pressed send then the box opened. There in the box were letters and a DVD. They placed the DVD in the player and turned the TV on.

_Hi guys, it's Kunimitsu's birthday I know but I thought that maybe you would all like to see this as well since you should have all met Tezuka Toya Ryuzaki. This was taken a few days before I came back to Seigaku with the girls. I thought it would be fun for you all to see what you've kind of been missing and a way to thank you as well.. I know that none of you knew that we came to all you games so hear are some glimpses at how things went. _

_Oh by the way the first game you had at nationals in senior high I went into labor. I didn't even notice I was going through contractions till after you guys won. The girls had to rush me to the hospital. Toyo was born one hour after we got there. My parents didn't know that Tezuka was the father until they got a glimps at Toya. They thought that Kirihara Yuui was the dad at first. But there was no mistaking him when he was born. He was a quite baby didn't cry at all when he wad born that scared the shit out of the doctors but I assured then that was how his father was like. He had Tezuka's hair style as well. It naturally looked windswept. Only way you could tell he was really my kid was when you looked at his eyes._

_Well back to what I was saying that doesn't have anything to do with Toya being born was that I never really got to congratulate any of your great jobs at all your tournaments. I always wished that I could have played with you. _

_I also wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I never really got to tell you guys that I wasn't sure that I would be able to stay with all of you for too long. Toya knew this when he turned two I told him. He understood. He also knows that his dad will of course come for him. Knowing you Kunimitsu, You always do the right thing. Sakano Sorry for all the birthdays I missed as well. I always wanted to be with you but I always managed to feel ill on those days. Mom and Dad should have given you all your gifts. There was one thing that they gave you that I wanted to tell you about. It's that necklace that you're wearing. Tezuka I know that you hadn't noticed but that was the necklace you gave me for my 12th birthday. It looked so much better on her that I thought you wouldn't mind seeing that every year I got something really expensive from you. Toya has most of my valuables in his bag that he's carrying around. Knowing him he won't put them down for quite a while._

_To all of you there are letters in the box with a little something that I wanted you to do for me. All of you can read them on your own time but please don't tell anyone else about them except for the other that is involved in what I asked. Oba-san there is a letter there for you as well. I know that you've been taking good care of Sakano since I've been looking in on you both now and then as well. The team looked great when I came to take a look at thehigh school before the girls and I decided to transfer._

_Knowing me I'll be causing you all trouble that you never expected. I'm sorry for that. I prey that you all forgive me some day. The other girls don't know about what was going on so they will of course need you all to explain it to them. _

_Kuni-kun, Oishi take a look at theDVD that I left for Oishi. I did some things for you both so you won't have to worry about next year with all the work you both will have to put up because of me. _

_Fuji in your letter there will be a CD I want you to listen to. It will help you with letting your feelings out so that you won't physically hurt Kuni-kun or yourself._

_Inui we kind of stole some of your juice so we could find out how to make it better so that people wouldn't well die from them or make them feel ill. With your letter are some ideas that you'll have to follow directly._

_Eiji the girls have my stuffed animals for you. They may help you cope with anything. Like most things do. Don't be to much of a burden for Oishi my friends will be there if you need anyone to talk to when things are really bad that goes for all of you._

_Momo Kaidoh please take care of each other. I know that sometimes you fight but all things must come to an end. I've seen you both on your own times trying to think of ways to apologize to the other. Even though it usually does the opposite. Momo there is a card in that letter use it well. Kaidoh there is a card in yours as well I know that you'll put it to good use._

_Taka-san I know that you haven't played for a while but still you had done great in the games. In the letter you have I have put some letters of recommendations for people to help at your fathers shop and at your own when you open yours up. Also I have talked with some of my old teachers and they would like you to help them teach some of their students how to cook if you are interested their names and Phone numbers are in the letter as well._

_Now Ryoma what could you think I could say to you. Well I say thank you first of all for taking care of my twin sister. Secondly I say you have my permission for you know what. You can't hide it from me I saw the damn bill since I went to the same place to get Toya's medical bracelet engraved. Also I prey that you live a long life together._

_Now for The Tezuka Family since I know that Kuni-Kun isn't just playing this for the team. Thank you for all you've done for me. Mrs. Tazuka I love you as a daughter would a mother. You've been there for me whenever my parents couldn't be. Mr. Tezuka thanks for the late night emergency calls that I did. And thanks for not saying anything to Kuni-kun. As for you two brats in your brothers letter there are some pictures for you that I got signed by your favorite bands since I went to the America a few times. And also don't be to much trouble for your brother he had a lot on his plate now._

_As for you Kuni-kun…(she had tears in her eyes) what can I say that I probably haven't said already. Thanks you for everything you've done for me…(The tears started to fall)…Thank you for giving me a chance to be something more then a friend to you…Toya was a blessing I got from you since I was told that I could never have kids from my doctors a year before he was born.(she whipped at the tears) I know that you probably still can't get what's going on processed in your head,but please stay strong for me. I need you to be that for me when I can't be. Toya is going to need you know more then ever. He knows that for the past few days I haven't been around him because I need to be with you guys. He never sleeps alone so you know what to do. If I haven't said it already to by now, I love you with all my heart. And I always will. _

_Toya take care of your daddy, uncles, aunty, Grandparents, and your great-grandparents. Baby I'm sorry for not seeing you before things got really bad. I just needed to be with your daddy as long as I could. Remember to always say your prayers before you go to bed because I'll always be there to hear them. I love you baby. Oh and Tezuka there is a CD with you letter for you to play to ease him to sleep when he's missing me._

_I love you all. And I hope you all forgive me someday for all this….dad you can turn it off no…mom stop crying or I'll… (She broke down crying and then the visual went black)_

No body knew what to say as pictures of all of them sometime in their lives came up onto the screen.

Letters

Oishi and Kikumaru

When things are going bad you have each other. Rely on each other through think and thin. Oishi I want you to watch over Tezuka he and Fuji will need you know more then ever. You both are so dead to me. Stay loving and caring don't change because of what has happened.

(List of players that will be good to recruit for the team from the junior high was attached for Oishi also a DVDshemade of the players she thought were the cream of the crop,and a List of books that she wanted Eiji to read were there as well)

Taka-san

Thanks for everything. I want you to be the greatest as you always shout during the games. Keep up the great work

(Attachments: List of students to help at the shop and names of teachers who wanted to help)

Inui

The juice needs some work here are some tips. Also Kaidoh will need you through with time. I found out some one died in his family not so long aga as well for the same thing. I don't want this to affect his game.

(Attachments: Tips to fallow for his juices)

Momo and Kaidoh

Make up a geat team when the time comes. I want you both to come visit my site together all the time. I'll know if you don't. And Kaidoh I don't think you're going to want me haunting you do you. Take care and keep you eyes on Ryoma when he needs a hand with his proposal to my sister help him out. He'll need it knowing that he makes her cry even when he's tying to be nice.

(Attachments: Momo a gift card to many different food joints. Kaidoh a gift card to many fitness places that he went to now and then)

Ryoma

Here are some things you should say before you ask my sister to merry you. Also a list of places you should take her before you do. Ask for help if you need it.

(Attachments: Many pages of where her sister would like to go)

Sakano

You're everything a twin could ask for. Keep up the good work and you'll make it to the top like I did.

(Attachments: Pictures of them since she came back and when they were young)

Oba-san

This is for all that you've done for all of them I missed you so much. I love you so don't be to surprised that you have a heart attack when you see Toya.

(Attachments: Checks for the team from her foundation that she started a while back. Also she had uniforms made for the team and they should be delivered before their next trounameent)

Fuji

Don't be a trouble make well at least know when to cool it. Take care of Tezuka and Toya. I know it was hard for you to see us together. I saw it in your eyes that you didn't like the fact that I was always so close to him. He's going to need you know more then ever. Love him like I did and even more.

(Attachments: Ways to blackmail people in ways he never imagined)

Tezuka

Love you, Always will, Do Not Follow me, everyone needs you and you need them. I guess you never saw it but Fuji has always had his eyes on you. That's why I always wanted the both of you to stay close. Take care of Toya. He's going to need you now more then ever. Sorry that I never told you about him.

(Attachments: Every thing that Toya will ever need that she usually gave him. Pictures for his brother.Also info about different things that she had left for other people)

Take care I love all of you.

At the funeral all the regulars and her parents and relatives were left in the end when Tezuka pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the angle statue that was her marking. Tezuka then picked up Toya and headed home. Leaving the others to examine what he left.

"It's a Ring?" His brothers said then Fuji read the inscription out laud.

"To my Queen of Tennis. From your Loving King You'll always been with me."

Everyone turned to see Tezuka placing Toya into his car. Then to there surprise they all gaped at seeing a glisten of a ring on his finger and that something seemed to be appearing just above his shoulder. It looked Like Taki bending over to place a kiss on his cheek then she turned to then and smiled then disappeared right in front of their eyes.

The End

A/N: Hope you liked the fic. It took me a while but I finally finished one. It's like three in the morning and I have a test the next day that I haven't studyed for yet so please foregive me for the spelling mistakesor grammer mistakes. I'mstaring to get sleepy so sorry again. Alsothanks for the reviews from any of you who had reviewed. I'll try to update the other fics as soon as I can and if I can think of ways to add to them.


End file.
